Les anges vagabonds
by janiejones77
Summary: Se déroule après l'épisode 8 o'clock at the Oasis. Lors d'une fête, Rory et Jess dansent ensemble et Dean doit s'avouer que ces deux-là sont vraiment amoureux. (Literati & Java-Junkie, complète)
1. Chapitre 1

_**J'ai empruntée le titre de cette fanfiction au livre de Jack Kerouac, un de mes auteurs préférés.**_

Rory était étendue sur le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées, un disque des Distillers en sourdine. Elle pensait à Jess. Depuis qu'il l'avait aidé avec le système d'arrosage hier et qu'ils avaient échangés ce regard brûlant de désir... (« Oh c'est pas vrai, je deviens fleur bleue », se dit la jeune fille) Enfin bref, depuis qu'ils avaient échangés ce regard, elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à Jess Mariano.

Oh et puis pourquoi rester ici à ronger son frein ? Lorelai était chez Sookie, Lane répétait avec son groupe et Rory n'avait franchement pas envie de voir Dean, étant donné les circonstances. Elle savait que Jess travaillait au resto ce soir, alors elle sauta sur ses pieds, éteignit la chaîne stéréo, enfila sa veste en jeans et sortit dans l'air frais du mois de septembre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du resto, une angoisse l'envahit. Et si Shane était là ? Elle était toujours pendue au cou de Jess et Rory avait énormément de mal à le supporter. Se donnant du courage, elle avança encore de quelques pas et se retrouva devant le restaurant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. C'était presque l'heure de la fermeture. Il n'y avait aucun client et Jess était derrière le comptoir, lisant un livre.

Rory poussa la porte et entra. Jess leva la tête. Lorsqu'il la vit son regard s'illumina.

- Salut, dit-il en rougissant.

- Salut, répondit Rory, le rouge lui montant aussi aux joues.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, puis brisant le silence, la jeune fille dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Jess redressa son livre de manière à ce qu'elle puisse en lire le titre.

- _Le vin de la jeunesse_, lut Rory. Ah ouais je l'ai lue, j'adore John Fante.

Le silence régna un moment. Finalement Jess prit la parole.

- Tu veux un café ?

- Ouais, accepta Rory.

Jess s'empressa d'aller lui préparer. Rory l'observa en silence. Il était séduisant. Elle adorait son petit air punk, ça lui donnait un côté sexy.

S'apercevant que Rory l'observait, Jess rougit de plus belle.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes d'être timide. Il était direct et rebelle. Alors pourquoi lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant Rory, il devenait rouge coquelicot et qu'il avait de la difficulté à placer deux mots cohérents l'un à la suite de l'autre ?

Le café était prêt. Il lui en tendit une tasse fumante.

- Merci, dit la jeune femme.

Elle sentit le regard du garçon sur elle. Pour se donner une contenance, elle but une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

- Hum... Tu fais le meilleur café, commenta Rory en souriant.

- Seulement le café ? lança Jess à la blague.

« Non, les meilleurs baisers aussi », pensa t'elle. Mais elle se dit qu'il valait mieux se taire, alors elle lança plutôt :

- Tu es doué pour un tas de choses et tu le sais.

- On dirait que tu sous-entend quelque chose, répliqua Jess, qui sentait son audace habituelle qui reprenait le dessus.

En le voyant comme ça, Rory se sentit plus sûre d'elle.

- Oui, peut-être avoua t'elle.

Un autre regard intense.

Combien avait-il pu échanger ce genre de regards depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ? se demanda Jess. Ça dépassait l'entendement. Il était amoureux d'elle, même si ça lui faisait étrange de se l'avouer et il croyait qu'elle aussi ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Mais entre eux deux et avec Dean et Shane à travers tout ça, c'était complètement chaotique.

- Tu veux que je mette de la musique ? demanda Jess tout à coup.

- Oui, bien sûr accepta Rory.

Jess fouilla derrière le comptoir et en ressortit une pile de CD.

- C'est pour les soirées où je suis seul ici, dit-il en brandissant la pile de disques.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas à ce que je vois.

- Non, mais c'est nettement plus amusant quand tu es là.

Rory sourit.

Elle était contente que leur complicité d'antan soit à peu près retrouvée. Depuis son retour de Washington, leurs discussions avaient été plutôt houleuses, dû à tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés, de l'accident de voiture, jusqu'à la relation de Jess avec Shane.

Jess avança la pile de CD vers la jeune fille. Elle fouilla un moment, puis fixa finalement son choix sur _London Calling _des Clash.

_- _Excellent choix, commenta le jeune homme avant de glisser le disque dans le lecteur.

Ils écoutèrent un moment la voix de Joe Strummer qui résonnait à travers la pièce, puis Jess se tourna vers Rory.

- Tu savais qu'il y avait une fête demain soir ?

- Ah ouais, où ça ? demanda Rory intéressée.

- Chez Justin Taylor. Tu le connais peut-être pas. Il est en cours avec moi.

- Je le connais un peu.

- Bon alors il organise une méga-fête, et il y aura même un groupe qui va jouer. Presque du punk exclusivement.

- Ça m'a l'air bien, fit Rory, essayant de cacher son enthousiasme.

- Tu vas venir alors ?

- Oui j'irai peut-être y faire un tour.

- Seule ?

- J'en parlerai à Dean, répondit la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

- Bon, fit Jess qui s'était tendu à la mention du nom de Dean. Et moi j'irai avec Shane, continua t'il.

Ce fut au tour de Rory de se crisper.

- Très bien. Bon je crois que je vais rentrer.

Elle se leva et tendit de la monnaie à Jess pour le café, mais il ne l'accepta pas.

- Laisse faire ça.

- Merci.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa t'il.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, commença t'elle...

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Et j'ai envie de marcher.

- Bon alors dans ce cas...

Jess s'empara de sa veste en cuir et l'enfila. Rory ne put s'empêcher de le trouver hyper-sexy avec ce vêtement. Pour cacher son émoi, elle lança :

- Alors on y va ?

Ils sortirent dehors et Jess verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

- Brrr, il fait froid, dit Rory qui ne portait qu'une veste en jeans.

Maladroit, Jess passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réchauffer. Le cœur de Rory fit un bond. Elle adorait sentir le contact de Jess, mais si quelqu'un les apercevait comme ça ? Surtout Dean...

Elle regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas un chat en vue. Il faut dire qu'à Stars Hollow, la plupart des gens se couchaient à 9 heures et il en était 10 maintenant.

Rory et Jess marchèrent un moment en silence, le bras du jeune homme toujours passé autour des épaules de son amie. Rory cessa de s'inquiéter et de se demander comment réagirait Dean s'il les voyaient. Après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Il avait fait bien plus que ça au mariage de Sookie.

Jess ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de tourbillonner. Il était avec Rory. Très près d'elle. Mais elle avait froid non ? Quelle bonne excuse pour se rapprocher d'elle... Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était rapproché d'elle. Il avait craint que la jeune femme ne le repousse, mais elle n'en avait rien fait.

Soudain, Rory s'arrêta. Jess leva les yeux. Ils étaient déjà rendus devant chez les Gilmore. Il était tellement concentré sur son amie, qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçue.

Rory se tourna vers lui.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

Jess lui sourit.

- Il n'y avait pas de risques à prendre. La ville aurait pu être infestée de vampires...

Rory lui rendit son sourire.

- Comme dans _Salem._

- Il n'y a que toi pour comprendre mes allusions aux bouquins les plus tordus.

- Ouais, sauf pour Hemingway.

- Femme de mauvaise foi.

Rory lui sourit une autre fois, puis lança :

- Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Ok.

- Bye.

- Bye.

Jess lui jeta un dernier regard et s'éloigna, encore sous le charme de ce moment passé avec Rory.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le soir de la fête, Rory était en train de terminée de se changer, lorsque Lorelai vint la voir dans sa chambre.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui, je vais à une fête.

- Avec Dean ? demanda Lorelai.

- Et Lane.

- Dean aura de la chance ce soir, dit Lorelai.

- Hein, pourquoi ? voulut savoir Rory incrédule.

- Tu t'es fait belle pour lui, lança sa mère moqueuse. En tout cas, c'est mission accomplie.

- Je suis habillée comme d'habitude, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Oui parce que tu as l'habitude de porter une petite robe noire décolletée à tous les jours ; c'est vrai j'avais complètement oubliée que tu la portais hier pour faire ton jogging.

- Impossible je ne fais pas de jogging. Et cesse d'être sarcastique.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça dégénère en bagarre générale, se défendit Lorelai. Je voulais juste dire que Dean serait content des efforts que tu as fait pour lui.

- Peut-être bien que je l'ai fait seulement pour moi, répliqua Rory.

- Ouais c'est ça. Une fille ne se fringue pas comme ça, à moi de vouloir impressionner un garçon.

Rory rougit. Si sa mère savait que le garçon qu'elle comptait impressionner n'était pas Dean, mais Jess...

- Je n'ai personne à impressionner, dit-elle quand même. Et pousse-toi tu me bloques l'accès à mon miroir.

- Oh désolée, fit Lorelai faussement vexée.

- Et toi que fais-tu ce soir ? demanda Rory pour changer de sujet.

- Je pensais écouter _Sid and Nancy_.

- On l'a écoutés la semaine dernière.

- Oui, mais j'adore les chansons, alors je peux bien le réécouter.

- Dans ce cas achète-toi la bande sonore, ce sera beaucoup plus simple que de te taper deux heures de film à voir Sid complètement défoncé.

- Ce n'est pas fou comme idée. D'ailleurs pourquoi on n'a pas aussi la bande sonore de _Footloose _?

- Parce qu'on peut écouter le film 200 fois sans s'en lasser. Rappelle-toi tu adore la scène ou Willard apprend à danser.

- Oui, la mémoire me revient finalement. Alors ce soir ce sera _Footloose _au lieu de_ Sid and Nancy._

_- _Alléluia ! C'est beaucoup plus sain d'esprit.

- Si tu trouves que le pasteur de _Footloose_ est sain d'esprit...

Rory lui sourit et regarda l'heure sur son radio-réveil.

- Cette conversation est très intéressante, mais Dean devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Lane et Dave aussi d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Dave y allait, lança Lorelai.

- Ben si, il vient.

- Alors Lane et lui...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et fit un petit sourire.

- C'est en progrès, répondit Rory, comprenant où sa mère voulait en venir.

- Tu me raconteras les développements entre ces deux-là ? supplia Lorelai.

- S'il y en a, l'avertit Rory. Et puis c'est personnel.

- Pas si personnel que ça. S'il se passe quelque chose entre Lane et Dave à la soirée, c'est cinquante paires d'yeux qui vont les voir. Pas si intime que ça.

- Ouais, tu as raison.

- Il y aura de la bonne musique ? voulut savoir Lorelai.

- Probablement. Jess a dit qu'il y aurait un groupe de punk.

- Jess ? rétorqua la jeune femme dont le regard s'était rembruni au nom du garçon.

- Oui Jess.

- Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus ? Qu'après ce baiser vous ne pouviez plus échanger un seul mot sans en venir aux insultes à propos de Dean ou de Shane, c'est selon.

- Jess m'a aidé l'autre jour à arrêter le système d'arrosage de notre nouveau voisin complètement débile, et du coup on a un peu parlés et hier je suis allée boire un café au resto et il m'a raccompagnée jusqu'ici. Voilà c'est tout, et avant que tu ne te mettes à hurler, car je vois à ton regard que tu es furieuse, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

- Pas pour le moment.

- Non pas pour le moment, répéta Rory.

- Mais est-ce que ça pourrait arriver ?

Rory baissa les yeux.

- C'est arrivé une fois, alors peut-être que ça pourrait se reproduire...

- Rory, tu es avec Dean ! lui rappela sa mère.

- Peut-être... peut-être que je devrais rompre avec lui. Ça ne va plus du tout depuis quelques temps.

Lorelai soupira.

- Tu es si malheureuse avec lui ?

- Non, je ne suis pas malheureuse. Mais je crois que je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui.

Elle détourna le regard, se sentant honteuse. Honteuse de ne plus vouloir être avec Dean, de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui, alors qu'elle était follement amoureuse de Jess.

Lorelai s'approcha d'elle.

- Rory tu n'as pas à rester avec Dean juste par dépit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, se défendit-elle.

- Sans t'en rendre compte peut-être. Réfléchis à tout ça.

Rory hocha la tête, au moment où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna.

- Et c'est parti pour une soirée pleine de rebondissements, lança Lorelai.

Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point elle avait raison.


	3. Chapitre 3

Lorsque Rory, Dean, Lane et Dave arrivèrent à la soirée, il y avait déjà une trentaine de personne présentes. Rory fit rapidement le tour de la maison des yeux pour voir si elle n'apercevrait pas Jess. Elle le vit. Il était un peu plus loin dans la foule. Lui aussi la vit. Shane était pendue à son bras, mais Jess ne s'en préoccupait guère. Lui et Rory se regardèrent pendant un long moment, si long que Dean poussa un soupir de mécontentement en voyant Rory regarder ainsi Jess et Shane les fixaient bizarrement.

- Viens Rory, dit Dean en la tirant par le bras.

Lane et Dave les suivirent mal à l'aise. Ils se tenaient un peu en retrait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Dave.

- Je crois que Rory est amoureuse de Jess, dit Lane, s'assurant que Rory et Dean ne les entendaient pas.

- Je vais chercher à boire, lança Dean à la ronde.

Il s'éloigna précipitamment. Il en voulait à Rory et à Jess. Il leur en voulait de ne pas être plus subtils. Ça l'humiliait que tout le monde puisse voir l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Et ça le rendait fou de jalousie. Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait continuer d'endurer pareille situation encore longtemps. Ça faisait presque un an qu'il l'endurait et il commençait à en avoir assez.

Rory le regarda s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta en chemin pour parler à un copain et elle en profita pour s'éclipser. Lane et Dave étaient en pleine conversation et ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'elle s'éloignait.

Rory erra un moment dans la grande maison, jusqu'au moment où elle vit une porte entrouverte. Curieuse, elle entra. C'était une immense bibliothèque. Et assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, un livre dans les mains se tenait Jess.

Le cœur de Rory se mit à battre plus fort.

- Salut, dit-elle.

Jess leva la tête et sourit en l'apercevant.

- Tu m'as trouvé on dirait, lança t'il malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je te cherchais ? répliqua Rory sur le même ton.

- Une idée comme ça.

- C'est un livre que tu as trouvé ici ou c'est un des tiens ? demanda la jeune fille, en pointant le bouquin que Jess tenait à la main.

- Tu ne le reconnais donc pas ? répliqua le garçon en lui tendant le livre.

Rory s'en empara. C'était _Howl_, bien sûr.

- Je peux le lire avec toi ? demanda t'elle.

- Bien sûr, accepta Jess.

Rory prit place dans le fauteuil, Jess à ses côtés. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, mais elle ne s'en serait jamais plaint. Et d'ailleurs elle ne pensait même plus à Dean. Elle était tellement bien dans cette pièce avec des livres à profusion, Jess tout près d'elle, avec un exemplaire de _Howl_.

- Alors tu veux que je récite un poème ? proposa le jeune homme.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un futur Ginsberg.

- Je me débrouille.

- Alors vas-y.

- _Quel sphinx de ciment et d'aluminium a défoncé leurs crânes et dévoré leurs cervelles _

_et leurimagination ?_

_Moloch! Solitude! Saleté! Laideur_

_Poubelles et dollars impossibles à obtenir! Enfants hurlant sous les escaliers!_

_Garçons sanglotant sous les drapeaux! Vieillards pleurant dans les parcs!_

_Moloch! Moloch! Cauchemar de Moloch!_

_Moloch le sans-amour! Moloch mental!_

_Moloch le lourd juge des hommes!_

Le poème se poursuivait, mais Jess s'interrompit, levant les yeux vers son amie, cherchant son approbation.

- Wow, commenta t'elle. Ou tu te pratiques en cachette dans ta chambre ou alors tu as vraiment un don.

- Pour les réciter, pas pour les écrire.

- Je suis sûr que tu serais capable d'en écrire de très beaux.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais.

- Non, moi je crois pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? questionna Rory.

- Parce qu'il faut beaucoup de sensibilité pour être poète.

Rory se retint de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. C'est juste que tu veux donner l'image d'un gars insensible, mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es quelqu'un de très sensible.

Jess sembla embarrassé.

- Et comment tu l'as découvert ?

- En passant du temps avec toi, c'est tout.

- Jamais personne ne m'a dit quelque chose de ce genre avant. Peut-être parce qu'avec les autres ce n'est pas comme avec toi, avoua t'il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda doucement Rory.

- Avec toi je peux être moi-même. Avec les autres, j'ai toujours besoin de garder cette carapace.

- Même avec Shane ?

- Surtout avec Shane. Elle est tellement stupide...

Rory le regarda, surprise. Jess vit son regard.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je sais que Shane est stupide, mais ça je croyais que toi tu l'ignorais.

- Tout le monde peut voir qu'elle est stupide.

- Alors pourquoi sors-tu avec elle ?

- Tu le sais pourquoi Rory, dit Jess en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle ne détourna pas le regard et approcha lentement son visage de celui de Jess.

- Enfin tu es là !

Rory et Jess sursautèrent. C'était Shane, qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte et manifestement, elle ne s'était pas aperçu que son petit ami était sur le point d'embrasser une autre fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'écria violemment Jess.

- Hé me parle pas sur ce ton ! protesta Shane.

Rory se leva.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

- Non reste, plaida Jess.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ? demanda sèchement Shane.

-Toi non plus ne me parle pas sur ce ton! lança Jess à son tour.

- Vraiment, je crois que je vais vous laisser, répéta Rory qui s'éclipsa avant que Jess n'ait pu lui dire de rester.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, elle soupira. Elle devenait inconsciente. Elle avait presque embrassée Jess, alors qu'il y avait plein de personnes dans cette maison et que la porte de la bibliothèque était entrebaîllée. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant d'un seul coup rompre avec Dean et être avec Jess.

**_Ce serait bien si vous pourriez faire des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Dois-je continuer ou non?_**


	4. Chapitre 4

Rory n'avait toujours pas revue Dean. En fait, peut-être qu'elle le fuyait. Elle avait passé à deux doigts d'embrasser Jess, alors forcément, elle se sentait un peu coupable vis-à-vis de son petit ami.

- Je crois qu'on est destinés à tomber l'un sur l'autre ce soir.

Rory tourna la tête, le cœur battant. Jess se tenait à ses côtés. Il lui souriait.

- Le groupe est pas mal non ? lança t'il.

Le groupe en question était justement en train de jouer _Blitzkrieg Bop _des Ramones. Rory hocha la tête. La présence du jeune homme la rendait nerveuse.

Bientôt, la chanson des Ramones céda la place à la première ballade de la soirée : _Love Hurts_ de Nazareth.

Jess se rapprocha de Rory.

- Tu veux danser ? demanda t'il doucement.

Oui, oui, Rory le voulait tellement. Mais Dean était présent à cette soirée et d'ailleurs il n'était sûrement pas très loin... Oh et puis après ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à danser un slow avec Jess ?

- Ok, accepta la jeune fille.

Jess esquissa un sourire et l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce qui servait de piste de danse. Il y avait déjà plusieurs couples qui dansaient. Timidement, Rory se rapprocha de Jess. Ils étaient un peu mal à l'aise au début, mais ils prirent rapidement de l'assurance. Rory se rapprocha encore plus de Jess, mais lorsqu'elle sentit son érection, elle rougit. Jess remarqua son trouble et dit pour essayer de détourner l'attention :

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu m'aurais embrassé si Shane n'était pas arrivée ?

Rory se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Elle inspira et fit :

- Oui, je crois que je t'aurais embrassé.

Jess eut peine à retenir le sourire qui menaçait de se suspendre à ses lèvres.

- Je vais tuer Shane, dit-il.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Jess redevint plus sérieux.

- Tu sais s'il n'y aurait pas tant de personnes qui pourraient nous voir, je t'embrasserais.

- Jess...

- Non Rory, ne dit rien. Tu m'as embrassé l'été dernier et tout à l'heure tu m'a presque embrassé une autre fois, alors si tu me dis encore une fois que tu es avec Dean et que tu l'aimes, je vais lui casser la gueule.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton calme, mais Rory avait pu voir une lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux.

- Jess, essaya t'elle de le calmer. Ne réagis pas comme ça.

- Alors comment je devrais réagir ? Je t'attends depuis un an. J'ai enduré Shane juste pour te rendre jalouse et où en est-on ? Toujours au point de départ.

Rory lui caressa la joue, mais ayant conscience de son geste, elle cessa brusquement.

- Je suis désolée Jess. Je te promets que ça va changer.

Dean entra dans la pièce à ce moment et vit Rory et Jess plus loin qui dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Comment osaient-ils ? Si Rory aurait dansé un slow avec n'importe quel autre gars de la soirée, Dean n'aurait rien dit. Mais là c'était Jess, le garçon pour lequel Rory s'était désintéressé de Dean. Furieux, il s'approcha d'eux.

- J'en ai marre !

Rory et Jess sursautèrent et se séparèrent brusquement. Rory eut un regard paniqué en direction de Dean. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que Jess n'était qu'un ami, parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Alors elle ne dit rien. Dean, lui explosa.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si vous n'étiez pas amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Rory et Jess échangèrent un regard troublé.

- Cette fois, s'en est trop ! continua t'il.

Rory vit que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux.

- Tu tiens vraiment à me faire une scène devant tout le monde ? demanda t'elle brusquement à Dean.

- Et pourquoi je m'en empêcherait ? Toi et Jess vous ne vous êtes pas cachés pour flirter ensemble ! Alors je vais dire ce que je pense une bonne fois pour toute !

Rory baissa la voix.

- Tu veux rompre c'est ça ?

- Oui !

- Et tu crois vraiment que le meilleur moment pour le faire, c'est ici, à une fête, alors que le groupe est en train de jouer une chanson des Sex Pistols ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Parce que si on auraient rompus dans ta chambre à l'abri de tous les regards, avec une chanson mélancolique de Sarah McLauchlan, tu crois que ça aurait été moins dur pour moi ?

Rory lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce la plus éloignée de la maison. Dean la suivit précipitamment. Jess les suivit des yeux, croyant à peine ce qui arrivait. Rory et Dean étaient vraiment en train de rompre ?

Rory entra dans une chambre, Dean sur les talons. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Rory se retourna et le regarda.

- Si tu veux vraiment rompre, tu vas le faire ici.

- Si je veux _vraiment _rompre ? Ah, parce que tu en doutes ?

- Non je n'en doute pas et d'ailleurs je crois que c'est la meilleure chose pour nous deux.

- Et pour Jess.

- Dean...

- Rory, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'à la minute même où on aura rompu, tu ne sortiras pas avec Jess.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, blessée. Dean marquait un point. Aussitôt qu'ils auraient rompus, elle se retrouverait probablement dans les bras de Jess.

- Donc tu ne nies pas ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Moi je crois que tu le sais parfaitement.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- D'accord. Alors je crois que tu vas sortir avec Jess. Parce que c'est ce que tu attends depuis des mois.

Sur ce, sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.


	5. Chapitre 5

Lorsque Rory rentra chez elle, Lorelai vint à sa rencontre, en s'écriant :

- Tu rentres tôt ! Alors comment était la soirée ?

- Mouvementée.

- Lane et Dave sont ensemble ? essaya de deviner Lorelai.

- Pas eux, dit Rory.

- Comment ça pas eux ? Donc ça veut dire qu'il y a quand même un couple qui s'est formé ce soir, mais ce n'est pas Lane et Dave.

Voyant l'air atterré de Rory, Lorelai cessa de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Rory prit une profonde inspiration. Elle allait devoir avouer à sa mère ses sentiments pour Jess.

- Peut-être que le couple qui s'est formé ce soir, c'est Jess et moi...

Lorelai resta bouche bée.

- Ne prends pas cet air là.

- Et quel air veux-tu que je prenne ? Tu es là à m'annoncer que tu es avec Jess, même si tu as déjà un petit ami, alors moi forcément je suis un peu perdue.

- Si on allaient au salon ? proposa Rory.

- D'accord. Je vais faire du café, je crois que j'en aurai besoin.

Pendant que Lorelai prépara le café, Rory s'installa sur le canapé. Elle repassa tous les évènements de la soirée dans sa tête. Dean avait l'air si bouleversé de la voir danser avec Jess. Rory s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir fait du mal. Mais en même temps, une part d'elle était heureuse. Elle savait que Jess romprait avec Shane à la première occasion et qu'alors ils pourraient être ensemble.

Lorelai interrompit ses pensées en revenant avec deux tasses de café.

- Alors si tu me racontais tout ?

Rory raconta ce qui s'était passé, depuis la rencontre avec Jess dans la bibliothèque, jusqu'à la danse et la rupture avec Dean.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Lorelai lorsque sa fille eut terminée son récit.

- Dépassée par les évènements.

- N'importe qui le serait. Une rupture et un nouveau petit ami dans la même soirée, ça fait beaucoup.

- Oui beaucoup trop, approuva la jeune fille.

- Alors tu es avec Jess maintenant ? lança Lorelai, essayant de sourire.

- Je crois que oui. Et si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

- C'est normal. Sauf que tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Dean et toi n'êtes plus ensemble, alors tu as tout à fait le droit d'être avec Jess.

- Je sais. Mais il le déteste tellement, dit Rory des sanglots dans la voix.

Lorelai la serra contre elle.

- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être avec Jess ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors concentre-toi sur ça. Je sais que c'est dur, mais essaie d'oublier le mal que tu as fait à Dean. Tu ne pouvais pas contrôler tes sentiments.

Rory hocha la tête et comme sa mère le dit, se concentra totalement sur Jess.


	6. Chapitre 6

Rory venait de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, après avoir passée une partie de la nuit éveillée, ses pensées allant à Jess et à Dean, lorsqu'elle sentit sa mère la secouer. La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Lorelai se tenait assis sur le bord du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rory.

- Il se passe qu'il faut que tu te lèves, lança Lorelai en souriant.

Rory jeta un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil.

- Mais il est à peine... 7 heures. 7 heures et on est samedi !

- Oui, je sais, rétorqua sa mère, souriant toujours.

- Et enlève ce sourire de ton visage, s'emporta Rory.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est 7 heures du matin et qu'on est samedi et que je n'ai presque pas dormie de la nuit ! Et toi tu te tiens là déjà habillée, coiffée et maquillée ! C'en est trop !

- Je crois qu'un café de Luke te fera du bien.

- Non, ce qui va me faire du bien, c'est dormir !

- Ce qui va te faire du bien, c'est de voir Jess.

Rory se redressa dans son lit.

- Tiens tu vois, j'avais raison, dit Lorelai amusée.

- Bon tu as gagnée. Mais je te préviens que je me vengerai, continua t'elle.

- Ce qu'on s'amusent ici ! fit Lorelai.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Gilmore étaient en route vers le resto.

- Je me sens un peu angoissée à l'idée de voir Jess, avoua Rory. Et si il avait décidé de rester avec Shane ?

- Après ce que tu m'as racontée hier, j'en doute.

- Tu crois ?

- Écoute Rory, je ne connais peut-être pas Jess autant que toi...

- Ou tu ne veux pas le connaître autant que moi, la coupa sa fille.

- Laisse-moi finir veux-tu. Bon je ne connais peut-être pas Jess autant que toi tu le connais, mais c'est évident qu'il s'emmerde avec Shane.

- À ce point là ?

- Oui, il n'y a que toi qui ne l'as pas remarquée.

Elles étaient arrivées devant chez Luke. Rory inspira profondément et poussa la porte suivit de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle entrèrent, Luke qui était prêt de la porte les salua. Les jeunes femmes lui répondirent. En entendant la voix de Rory, Jess qui était quelques pas plus loin, tourna brusquement la tête. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, angoissé.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Jess avait carrément l'air figé là. En le voyant comme ça, Luke jeta un regard incrédule à Lorelai qui se contenta de lui sourire. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vue Jess avoir des réactions semblables face à Rory, mais cette fois-ci, c'était quelque chose.

- Tu comptes rester planter là toute la journée ? lança t'il à Jess.

- Et toi ?

- Occupe-toi de la table 5.

- Ok, accepta Jess sans discuter.

- Je... je vais aller prendre une table, bégaya Rory.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre, Lorelai dit à Luke :

- Ce que tu es stupide !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Luke complètement perdu.

- Jess voulait être avec Rory.

- S'il voulait être avec elle, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était planter là sans dire un mot ?

- Il est amoureux.

- De qui, de Rory ?

- Non, de Miss Patty ! Bien sûr de Rory ! Je croyais que ça sautait aux yeux.

- Aux tiens peut-être, fit Luke.

- Rory et Dean ont rompus hier, annonça Lorelai.

- Vraiment ? répondit Luke un brin étonné.

- Oui. Jess est en cause.

- Il m'impressionne.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Donc récapitulons : Rory et Dean ont rompus parce que ma fille est amoureuse de Jess et toi tu dis que Jess t'impressionnes ?

- C'est à peu près ça oui.

- Pourquoi cela t'impressionne t'il ? Je veux dire c'est quand même juste une amourette d'adolescents !

- De qui on parle là ? De Rory et Jess ou de Rory et Dean ? voulut savoir Luke exaspéré.

- De Rory et Jess.

- L'avenir nous dira si tu as raison. Pour ma part je crois que non. Et puis c'est super, j'ai toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble ces deux-là.

- Moi aussi. Mais... mais j'aurais voulue avoir tort. Je ne crois pas que Jess soit fait pour Rory.

- Moi je crois que oui. Ils ont pratiquement les mêmes goûts.

- Christopher et moi aussi avions les mêmes goûts et ça ne nous a pas empêchés de tout louper.

- Peut-être, mais pour Rory et Jess c'est différent.

- Je n'ai même plus envie d'en parler. Je veux du café.

- Je te l'apporte.

Lorelai alla retrouver Rory à une table.

- Alors ? demanda t'elle.

- Alors quoi ? fit sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Jess ?

- Eh bien pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Mais il ne cesse de me regarder.

- Ça c'est bon signe. Si Luke ne serait pas si dictateur, probablement que vous seriez quelque part en train de vous bécoter en ce moment.

- Mais quelle genre de mère es-tu ? dit Rory faussement offensée.

- Une mère qui n'aime pas ton nouveau petit ami, mais qui accepte quand même que tu sortes avec lui.

- Tu dois reconnaître qu'il a de bons côtés, dit la jeune fille, essayant de faire remonter Jess dans l'estime de sa mère.

- Hum oui. Il aime Metallica. Et les Clash. Et les Ramones...

- C'est tous les bons côtés que tu lui trouves, le fait qu'il aime les mêmes groupes que toi et moi ?

Lorelai devint plus sérieuse.

- Je suis sûr qu'il a des qualités, mais moi je n'ai pas eue l'occasion de les voir souvent.

Rory alla répliquer, mais fut interrompue par Luke qui emportait le café.

À la table derrière les Gilmore, Taylor et Patty parlaient du marathon de danse qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

- Au fait, tu as trouvée un cavalier pour le marathon ? demanda Rory à sa mère.

- C'est en progrès, dit celle-ci, tout en regardant Luke en souriant.

Ce dernier comprenant ce qu'elle attendait de lui, s'exclama :

- Non, Lorelai il est hors de question que je te serves de cavalier à ce stupide marathon de danse !

- Oh allez Luckey...

- Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça et je te fais sortir du resto.

- Désolée Luckey.

Luke lui jeta un regard agacé.

- Est-ce que j'aurai droit au Luckey tant que je n'accepterai pas de t'accompagner au marathon ?

- Oui.

- Maman, cesse de le torturer.

- Merci Rory, lança Luke.

- Je suis sûre que tu serais parfait, dit Lorelai, ignorant les commentaires de Rory et Luke.

- Je ne sais même pas danser !

- Tout le monde sait danser.

- Moi non.

- Dans ce cas, on commencera dès ce soir ton entraînement intensif. On te repasseras _Grease, Footloose et West Side Story _et ensuite tu exécuteras les chorégraphies.

- Tu crois vraiment que _West Side Story_ soit une bonne idée ? s'enquit Rory en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que je me trémousse sur la chanson thème de _Grease_.

- Rabat-joie, laçha Lorelai.

- On essayaient seulement de t'aider, renchérit Rory.

- Eh bien je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, parce que je ne participerais pas au marathon.

- Luke s'il te plaît! plaida Lorelai. On va faire de toi le Willard de _Footloose._

_- _Comment se fait-il que je ne comprenne rien à ce que tu racontes ? fit Luke.

Avant que Lorelai puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jess vint vers eux. Il dit à son oncle :

- Je sors, j'ai un bouquin à aller acheter.

- Jess il y a plein de clients !

- Pas tant que ça.

Avant que Luke ait pu répliquer, Jess lança un regard lourd de sens à Rory et sortit du resto. La jeune fille le suivit du regard, paralysée.

- Bon... je... je dois voir Lane, balbutia t'elle comme excuse, tout en se levant.

- Ok, dit sa mère, se doutant bien qu'en réalité elle allait rejoindre Jess.

Rory marcha rapidement et essaya de trouver Jess du regard. Il était non loin du resto. En la voyant approcher, il sourit. Rory franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait du garçon, le cœur battant.

- Ça va ? demanda t'il doucement.

Rory lui sourit à son tour.

- Oui ça va.

- Dean a été complètement con de te plaquer comme ça à la soirée.

- Je le pense aussi. Mais... mais il avait raison tu sais.

- À propos de nous deux ? fit Jess se rapprochant de son amie.

- Oui, dit-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il soutint son regard quelques instant, puis finalement l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'embrassait enfin. Pour vrai. Cette fois, elle ne s'enfuirait pas en courant...

À la fin du baiser, les jeunes amoureux esquissèrent un sourire gêné.

- Je crois qu'on avaient attendus trop longtemps avant ce baiser, dit Jess souriant toujours. On peut dire qu'on a rattrapés le temps perdu...

Rory lui rendit son sourire. Effectivement, c'était un baiser génial, probablement le plus génial de tous ses baisers.

- On peut continuer de rattraper le temps perdu, dit-elle en se rapprochant encore plus de Jess et en l'embrassant fougueusement, sous le regard des passants étonnés de la voir avec le rebelle de Stars Hollow.


	7. Chapitre 7

Lorelai se dirigeait vers la maison de Sookie et Jackson, lorsqu'elle vit Dean venir dans sa direction. En la voyant, il ralentit et parut se demander un instant s'il devrait rebrousser chemin. Lorelai continua de marcher normalement et parvint finalement à la hauteur du jeune homme.

- Salut, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Salut, répondit-il, sans la regarder.

- Euh...

Que dire dans ces circonstances ?

- Je suis désolée Dean, lança t'elle finalement.

Dean hocha la tête, malheureux.

- Je sais que Rory ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Mais...

Elle ne continua pas. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire « Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire du mal, mais comme elle et Jess sont amoureux, c'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde ». Non elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ; il s'en rendrait compte lui-même tôt ou tard.

- Je sais que Rory a un grand cœur et qu'elle ne voulait pas me blesser, dit douloureusement Dean. Mais elle et Jess...

Il laissa planer ses mots, se décidant enfin à regarder Lorelai.

Celle-ci lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

- Bonne chance Dean.

- Merci, fit-il essayant de lui rendre son sourire, sans succès.

Lorelai continua son trajet jusque chez Sookie. Lorsqu'elle arriva là, son amie était en train de cuisiner.

- Hum ce que ça sent bon, complimenta Lorelai en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

- Merci.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir la jeune femme.

- Rien de gastronomique. Seulement un rôti de bœuf.

- Rien de gastronomique, mais c'est déjà plus que ce que je pourrais faire, fit Lorelai en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sookie.

Lorelai soupira. Sa meilleure amie la connaissait trop bien.

- Je viens de croiser Dean.

- Et alors ?

- Lui et Rory ont rompus hier soir.

Sookie ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Ils ont rompus ? Oh, mais Rory doit être dans un état lamentable...

- Non, avoua Lorelai d'aplomb. Tu sais qu'elle avait une forte attirance pour Jess...

- Elle est avec Jess ?

- Oui.

- Dean doit très mal le prendre.

- Évidemment. Mais ça faisait longtemps que cette histoire traînait. Il a toujours eu une dent comme Jess.

- Pauvre Dean. Tu crois qu'il aimerait des biscuits au chocolat ?

- Sookie, il vient de rompre avec sa petite amie, ce n'est sûrement pas des biscuits au chocolat qui vont lui remonter le moral !

- Tu sous-estimes mes biscuits au chocolat.

- J'en prendrais bien moi par contre, fit Lorelai.

Sookie se dirigea vers le comptoir et revint vers la table tenant à la main une plaque de biscuits encore chaud.

- Sers-toi dit-elle.

Lorelai croqua aussitôt dans un biscuit.

- Où est Jackson ? demanda t'elle lorsqu'elle eut avalée sa bouchée.

- Il est sorti se balader.

- Dis plutôt que tu lui a dit de sortir se balader.

- Il tournait toujours autour de mon rôti de bœuf !

Lorelai se retint de sourire.

- Est-ce que tu le mets dehors chaque fois que tu cuisines ?

- Seulement quelques fois, se défendit Sookie.

- Sookie !

- C'est plus fort que moi, je déteste qu'on me tourne autour lorsque je cuisine.

- Et à l'auberge ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Et les gens ne me tournent pas autour, ils m'aident. Et ils savent cuisiner eux.

- C'est une insulte pour Jackson ça.

Sookie alla répliquer, lorsque le cellulaire de Lorelai sonna.

- Allô ?

- C'est fait ! s'écria Rory à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu veux dire toi et Jess ?

- Oui. On est ensemble maintenant, c'est officiel.

- Bien.

- Juste bien ? fit Rory.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de me mettre avec Jess. Je te laisse ça à toi de sauter partout sur _I'm walking on sunshine_.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de pouvoir te réjouir pour moi.

- Mais je me réjouie.

- Eh bien tu devrais, parce que Jess a dit qu'il allait essayer de convaincre Luke de te servir de cavalier au marathon de danse.

- Et tu crois qu'il va réussir ?

- Bien sûr.

- S'il réussit, il remontera vraiment dans mon estime.

- Voilà qui fait du bien à entendre. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je passe chez Lane.

- Ok parfait. On se revoient tout à l'heure.

- Bye.

- Bye.

Rory et Lane se promenaient dans les rues de Stars Hollow. Impossible de rester chez les Kim pour parler de Jess et Dave, c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Madame Kim voyait tout et entendait tout.

- Alors les développements avec Dave ? demanda Rory à son amie en souriant.

- Il m'a embrassé ! s'exclama Lane.

- C'est super !

- Mais je ne sais toujours pas si on est ensemble. Et si on est ensemble, comment faire pour se voir en cachette de ma mère ?

- Vous allez y arriver, tenta de la rassurer Rory.

- Et toi avec Jess ? voulut savoir Lane.

- On est ensemble. On s'est vus tout à l'heure...

- Et ?

- Et on s'est embrassés. Et on a parlés. Il y a un bon moment qu'il veut être avec moi.

- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne le savais pas.

- Je ne le savais pas, dit Rory.

- Oh non, ne me fais pas ce coup-là ! Et les cours particuliers, le pique-nique, le repas gratuit supposément offert par Luke ?

- Bon d'accord, d'accord. Peut-être que je le savais. Mais je sais aussi que Dave est très intéressé par toi.

Lane rougit.

- Oui peut-être bien.

- Pas peut-être bien. C'est évident qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à toi.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire, heureuses de leur vie amoureuse respective.


	8. Chapitre 8

Une semaine plus tard… 

Lorelai, avec l'aide de Rory et Jess avait finalement réussie à convaincre Luke de participer au marathon de danse.

- Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré ? lança Luke juste avant que le départ du marathon ne soit donné.

- Tu ne t'es fourré dans aucun pétrin, rétorqua Lorelai.

- On en reparlera après le marathon.

- À ce moment là, tu ne diras plus que tu t'es fourré dans le pétrin, parce qu'on aura gagnés !

- Permet-moi d'en douter !

- Pessimiste ! répliqua la jeune femme.

- Lorelai, tu m'as suppliée pratiquement à genoux de te servir de cavalier à ce marathon. J'ai accepté parce que tu avais l'air tellement désespérée…

- Je n'étais pas désespérée ! le coupa Lorelai outrée.

- Bon très bien comme tu veux.

Lorelai voulut répliquer, mais Taylor donna le signal de départ du marathon.

- Que le cauchemar commence, marmonna Luke entre ses dents.

- Je t'ai entendu ! protesta Lorelai, alors que Luke l'enlaça au moment où la musique commença.

À sa grande surprise, ce geste eut pour effet de lui donner une bouffée de chaleur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était que Luke après tout. Son meilleur ami oui, mais sûrement pas l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. À moins que… ?

Rory et Jess étaient au resto. Le jeune homme s'occupait de l'endroit en l'absence de Luke. Quoique pour l'instant, il était plus intéressé par Rory que par les clients qui attendaient leur repas.

- Jess ! beugla Ceasar depuis la cuisine.

- Quoi ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Y'a des commandes qui sont prêtes depuis des lustres, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? offrit sa petite amie.

- Non. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

- Je l'ai déjà fait tu sais.

- Je sais. Mais pour l'instant, contente-toi de rester assise et de te laisser servir.

- Je n'ai rien commandée, lui rappela Rory.

- Je vais t'apporter une tasse de café et un beignet aussitôt que j'aurai servi les clients.

- Tu es gentil, dit Rory en souriant.

Jess s'empara des assiettes et alla servir les gens. Lorsqu'il revint quelques instants plus tard, il s'empressa de lui apporter ce qu'il lui avait promis.

- Merci, dit la jeune fille, tout en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir pour l'embrasser.

Jess mit fin au baiser et traversa devant le comptoir pour mieux enlacer sa copine.

Ils étaient en train d'échanger un baiser passionné, lorsque la voix de Kirk les tira de leur monde.

- J'avais dit pas d'oignons !

Rory et Jess se séparèrent en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kirk ? demanda brusquement le garçon.

- Il y a des oignons sur ma pizza !

- Parce que tu as commandé une végétarienne.

- Mais j'avais dit pas d'oignons !

- Tu n'as jamais dit pas d'oignons ! répliqua Jess.

- Si !

- Kirk !

- Je ne mangerai pas cette pizza !

- Tu n'as qu'à enlever les oignons !

- Mais le goût sera resté sur la pizza !

Jess jeta un regard excédé à Rory.

- Si on laissaient Ceasar se débrouiller avec Kirk ?

Rory lui sourit malicieusement.

- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

- Ceasar je m'absente une heure ! cria Jess pour que le cuisiner l'entende.

Sans même attendre de réponse, il monta à l'appart suivi de Rory.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

- Tu n'as pas honte de laisser Ceasar se débrouiller avec Kirk ? lança Rory faussement outrée, à la fin de leur baiser.

- Tu trouves que tu n'en vaut pas la peine ? demanda Jess en souriant.

Rory lui rendit son sourire, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

_**Désolée si la suite a tardée, mais j'ai été très occupée avec mon travail et mon site internet.**_


	9. Chapitre 9

Il était maintenant trois heures de l'après-midi. Lorelai et Luke qui dansaient depuis six heures du matin, étaient épuisés. Lorelai avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et avait fermée les yeux, se demandant comme à chaque année, pourquoi elle participait toujours à ce marathon.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de participer à ce marathon ? lança Luke interrompant les pensées de la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Ne recommence pas Luke. J'ai les pieds en compote et je n'ai qu'une envie : m'affaler sur un divan avec une tasse de café bien chaud dans les mains. Alors dis-toi que tu n'es pas le seul qui souffre et qui veut arrêter de danser.

Luke retint à grand peine un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Toi, avoua candidement Luke.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi. C'est toi qui voulait à tout prix participer à ce marathon.

- Je veux surtout gagner.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Mais on s'amusent bien non ?

- Si t'amuser est avoir l'impression qu'on nous donne en permanence des coups de marteau sur les pieds, alors oui je m'amuse comme un fou.

Lorelai sourit.

- Vois le bon côté des choses : au moins tu n'as pas à t'occuper du resto aujourd'hui.

- Mais j'aime ça moi m'occuper du resto.

- Oui je sais, mais une petite pause de temps en temps ça ne peut pas faire de tort. Je suis sûre que Jess et Ceasar s'en tirent à merveille.

- Jess a pris la fuite comme d'habitude, dit Luke tout en regardant au loin. Lorelai suivit son regard. Rory et Jess se dirigeaient vers les estrades se tenant par la main. En voyant sa mère, Rory lui fit un signe de le main.

- Il voulait probablement être avec Rory c'est tout, commenta Lorelai.

- Oui probablement.

- De toute façon il n'est que trois heures. Il ne doit pas y avoir un seul client à part Kirk.

- Voilà sans doute pourquoi Jess a pris la fuite.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Plus loin, Rory et Jess observaient Lorelai et Luke.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux-là, dit Jess.

Rory le regarda interloquée.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarquée.

- Remarquer quoi ?

- Ils vont finir ensemble, c'est évident.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais. Prends toi et moi par exemple : tout le monde savait qu'on allaient finir ensemble. Ils ont eus raison.

- Oui mais nous aussi on le savait. Pour ce qui est de ma mère et de Luke, je doute fort qu'il pensent qu'ils vont finir par sortir ensemble.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Luke le sait certainement lui.

Sceptique, Rory regarda Lorelai et Luke, qui dansaient très près l'un de l'autre, peut-être plus près qu'il ne l'était nécessaire.

- Concentrons-nous sur nous plutôt, lança t'elle pour détourner l'attention de sa mère et Luke.

- Ok dit Jess en souriant.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Rory repousse délicatement son copain.

- Pas trop d'effusions s'il te plaît. On est en public quand même.

- Et alors ?

- Le baiser que tu viens de me donner aurait été plus approprié dans une chambre, dit Rory en esquissant un sourire.

Jess lui rendit son sourire et recommença à l'embrasser.

Ils n'avaient pas du tout remarqué Dean qui était installé plus loin dans les gradins. Lui les avait vu. Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas assister à cette scène, mais pourtant il ne pouvaient en détacher son regard. Et tout le temps que dura le baiser, Dean eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait de plus en plus profondément un poignard en plein cœur.

Finalement, les jeunes amoureux mirent fin à leur baiser. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux et même à la distance à laquelle il se trouvait, Dean put voir la passion dans leur regard. Complètement anéanti, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

Rory le vit quelques instants plus tard.

- Oh, dit-elle tout simplement.

Jess suivit son regard et eut une expression de jalousie.

- Ça voulait dire quoi ce oh ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Rory.

- Je parle du fait qu'on s'embrassent passionnément et que ton ex petit ami nous a probablement vus, et que ça a l'air de te faire un sale effet.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit Rory.

- Ah non ? lança sarcastiquement Jess.

- Je me sens un peu coupable c'est vrai, mais…

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! la coupa Jess. On est ensemble, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

- Rien. Seulement comme je viens de rompre avec Dean…

Jess soupira. Pourquoi était-il toujours question de Dean ?

- On n'a pas à se cacher à cause de cet imbécile !

- Ok, fit Rory. Excuse-moi.

Jess baissa les yeux.

- J'aimerais juste qu'on arrêtent de toujours en revenir à Dean.

- Je comprend.

- Ok. Si on partaient ? continua t'il doucement.

Rory hocha la tête, avant de suivre Jess hors du gymnase.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se tourna vers son copain.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser Jess.

- Ça va.

- Encore désolée.

- Arrête de t'excuser, sinon tu vas finir par te mettre à genoux devant moi et franchement ça me mettrait mal à l'aise.

Rory sourit.

- Alors plutôt que de m'excuser, je vais t'embrasser.

- Très bonne idée, approuva le garçon, avant que Rory n'accapare ses lèvres.

**Pour Jessica242 (et tous les autres que ça intéresseraient) voici l'adresse de mon site : **


	10. Chapitre 10

Le soir venu, après que le jeune homme ait fermé le resto ; Rory et Jess étaient retournés au marathon de danse. Lorelai et Luke étaient encore en piste, bien qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre, tellement ils étaient épuisés. Après être revenus du marathon, le couple se retrouva à l'appart en haut du restaurant.

- Je suis morte de froid, lança Rory au moment où ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Jess lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que je couve quelque chose.

- Allonge-toi, je t'apporte un café.

- Je dois rentrer chez moi, protesta Rory.

- Pas pour l'instant, répliqua son petit ami.

- D'accord, d'accord, céda la jeune fille.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Jess et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle mit la main sur son front. Elle était fiévreuse et n'avait franchement pas envie d'un café. Elle le dit à Jess.

- Tu ne veux pas de café ? s'étonna t'il.

- Exact.

- Je crois que tu es vraiment malade.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que depuis que je te connais, jamais je ne t'ai vu refuser une tasse de café. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui Jess.

- Repose-toi quand même.

- Oui Jess, répéta Rory.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Jess l'observa un moment sans bouger. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller se glisser à ses côtés, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il voulait coucher avec elle. Il voulait seulement être près d'elle, mais ça pourrait porter à confusion. N'empêche que… Coupant court à ses réflexions, il s'approcha de son lit et se glissa lentement sous les couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Rory tout en ouvrant un œil.

- Ça te dérange ? s'enquit-il.

- Non pas du tout, le rassura sa copine. Je me demandais seulement ce que tu faisais c'est tout.

- Tu te sens bien ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Je me sens peut-être un peu mal, mais je vais probablement survivre, dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Ce fut Luke qui les trouva dans cette position, le lendemain matin en revenant du marathon de danse. Il eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant la scène. Rory et Jess dans le même lit, endormis et avec encore tous leurs vêtements heureusement. Ce détail devait-il laisser supposer qu'ils ne s'étaient rien passé ? Luke l'espérait. Mais que faisait-il maintenant ? Il était dans une situation délicate. Il ne pouvait pas sortir et faire comme si de rien n'était. Et il devait appeler Lorelai. Elle devait être rendue chez elle maintenant et elle devait être en proie à la panique si elle s'était aperçue que sa fille n'était pas dans son lit.

Au moment où Luke s'approcha du téléphone, Jess se retourna dans le lit et s'étira. Il n'avait pas encore entendu son oncle.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda sèchement Luke.

Jess sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis chez moi, j'ai le droit d'y entrer comme bon me semble. Et toi que fais-tu là ?

Son neveu rougit.

- On s'est endormis.

- Oui ça j'avais remarqué. Et ça ne me dérange pas. Par contre ce qui me dérange, c'est que vous vous êtes endormis dans le même lit !

- Il ne s'est rien passé, grommela Jess.

- Heureux de l'apprendre !

- Si tu ne me crois pas c'est pas grave. Moi je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

- Je te crois Jess. Seulement le fait est que vous êtes dans le même lit.

- Et alors ? C'est interdit avant le mariage ? ironisa le garçon.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

- Non !

Tout ce remue-ménage finit par réveiller Rory qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Puis se rappelant où elle était :

- Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se redressa d'un bond dans le lit et bondit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Elle n'était toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme et en plus elle n'était réveillée que depuis dix secondes.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui dit Luke. Ta mère va s'inquiéter.

- Ouais.

Puis à Jess :

- Je te rappelle plus tard.

Sur ce elle sortit précipitamment. Luke se tourna de nouveau vers Jess.

- Alors ? demanda t'il simplement.

- Alors quoi ? lança Jess.

- Que faisait Rory dans ton lit ?

Jess soupira et puis dit :

- Hier après être revenus du marathon, elle ne se sentait pas bien, alors je lui ait proposé de s'allonger…

- C'était très aimable de ta part, rétorqua sarcastiquement Luke.

- Oh ça va !

- Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est ce que tu faisais dans le lit avec Rory.

- C'est quoi ? Un interrogatoire ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Qu'y a t'il d'étrange dans le fait que deux personnes aient dormies dans le même lit ?

- Ça n'a rien d'étrange. Seulement, il aurait pu se passer des choses…

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé.

Luke soupira.

- Ok, si tu le dis.

- Je le dis.

- Bon très bien. De toute façon je suis épuisé et je veux dormir.

- Génial, lança Jess avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il espérait que les choses se passeraient aussi facilement pour Rory avec sa mère.


	11. Chapitre 11

Lorelai venait tout juste d'entrer dans la maison. Épuisée, elle lança son manteau à travers la pièce de manière à ce qu'il atterrisse sur le sofa. Elle s'y dirigea péniblement et s'y laisser tomber. Elle déposa son magnifique trophée par terre et enleva ses bottes d'un coup de pied, avant de s'étendre sur le canapé. Elle se sentait incapable de se démaquiller, se changer et de monter à sa chambre.

Elle se sentit doucement transporter dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure, la fit sursauter. Qui pouvait bien essayer d'entrer ? Et qui connaissait l'existence de la clé sous la tortue ? Luke, Kirk, Babette, Chris, Jess, Dean… Bon beaucoup de monde en fait. Intriguée, mais pas vraiment inquiète, Lorelai s'approcha de la porte au moment où elle s'ouvrit. Le visage de sa fille apparut et Lorelai laissa échapper un cri qui énerva Rory.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Rory rougit. Impossible de s'en échapper. Et pourtant elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre les récriminations de sa mère. Elle voulait seulement se coucher. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas en forme.

- Je me suis… hum… quelque peu endormie chez Luke, avoua Rory.

Lorelai la regarda interdite.

- Chez Luke ?

- Oui chez Luke.

- Donc avec Jess ?

- Maman…

- Tu as passée la nuit avec Jess ?

- Non ! Enfin oui, mais pas comme tu l'imagines ! se défendit-elle.

- Et dis-moi ce que j'imagine ? répliqua Lorelai hors d'elle et plutôt réveillée maintenant.

- Tu t'imagines exactement comme la fois où Dean et moi on s'étaient endormis chez Miss Patty. Tu crois que Jess et moi on a fait l'amour.

- Parce que toi et Jess c'est différent de ta relation avec Dean. C'est beaucoup plus… passionné.

Rory soupira.

- Si tu ne veux pas me croire, fais-en à ta tête, mais je veux quand même rétablir la vérité. Après qu'on soient allés vous voir au marathon, je me suis sentie bizarre. Je crois que je faisais de la fièvre et j'en fais encore d'ailleurs. Alors, Jess m'a proposé de m'allonger dans son lit. Et comme je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien j'ai acceptée.

Lorelai regarda suspicieusement Rory et posa sa main sur son front.

- Oui, c'est vrai tu as de la fièvre, dit la jeune femme se calmant tout à coup.

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Va t'allonger, lança Lorelai sans répondre.

- D'accord.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi.

- Ok.

Rory se dirigea vers sa chambre, sous le regard de Lorelai. Cette dernière croyait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Rory et Jess. D'ailleurs la jeune fille n'avait jamais mentionné qu'elle et son petit ami avaient partagés le même lit. Peut-être que la grandeur d'âme de Jess l'avait poussé à laisser son lit à sa copine et à passer la nuit sur le divan. Non peu probable. Lorsque deux jeunes aussi amoureux avaient la possibilité de dormir dans le même lit, ils le faisaient forcément.

Lorelai essaya de ne plus y penser et se décida finalement à aller se coucher dans son lit.

Quelques minutes après s'être levée, Lorelai alla dans la chambre de Rory.

- Tu dors ? demanda doucement Lorelai.

- Plus maintenant, grogna Rory.

- Oh, je t'ai réveillée ?

- C'est toi qui vient d'allumer le stéréo et qui fait jouer à tue-tête un disque des Go Go's ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? demanda Lorelai en souriant.

- Alors oui, tu m'as réveillée.

- Hum, tu es de mauvaise humeur, observa sa mère. Ça ne va pas mieux ?

- Si un peu.

- Tu passeras la journée au lit.

- Merci docteur.

- Tu veux une nouvelle qui va te remonter le moral ? lança Lorelai enthousiaste.

- Laquelle ? voulut savoir la jeune fille, curieuse.

- Tu n'as pas aperçue l'immense trophée à mes pieds dans le salon ce matin ? fit Lorelai faussement outrée.

- Vous avez gagnés ? s'exclama Rory en se redressant dans son lit.

- Oui ! dit Lorelai, souriant elle aussi.

- C'est génial ! Et quelle a été la réaction de Luke ?

- Après avoir reçue le trophée des mains de Taylor, il a dit et je cite : « Je vais me coucher ».

- Ben dis donc…

- Mais on s'en fiche de la réaction de Luke ; c'est la réaction de Kirk qui est importante.

- Il était furax ? devina Rory.

- Cent fois pire ! Et pour le contrarier encore plus, j'ai fait un tour d'honneur sur la musique de _Rocky _après avoir gagnée !

- Tu es cruelle.

- Hé, c'est lui qui a été cruel de faire ça devant moi pendant toutes ces années où j'ai essayée en vain de gagner.

- Mouais.

Il y eut un silence, puis finalement Rory prit la parole.

- Tu sais à propos de cette nuit… Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé. Et on n'avaient pas prévus de passer la nuit ensemble pendant que vous n'étiez pas là ; ce n'est pas ça du tout.

- Je sais, dit doucement Lorelai. Je te crois quand tu dis ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec Jess. Je te crois parce que je sais que c'est encore très tôt, votre relation est toute neuve. Et je sais que tu es assez mature pour attendre d'être prête.

- C'est vrai.

- Bon. Repose-toi maintenant. Je vais t'apporter à déjeuner.

- Tu veux dire dîner. Il est 13h30.

- Ouais bon, j'ai perdue toute notion du temps depuis 24 heures.

- Frites et hambugers ? lança Rory.

- Tu es supposée être malade !

- Mais j'ai faim quand même.

Lorelai lui toucha le front de sa main.

- Normal, ta fièvre est tombée. Mais reste quand même au lit toute la journée. Comme ça Jess, te couvrira de cadeaux et feras tout ce que tu voudras!

- Femme de mauvaise foi !

Lorelai lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce.

Même si Rory n'avait plus de fièvre, elle se senta un peu mal toute la journée et s'assoupit un peu dans l'après-midi. Elle fut réveillée lorsque Jess entra dans sa chambre.

- Salut, lança t'il.

Rory se redressa dans son lit.

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé, fit son copain.

- Non, non ça va, le rassura Rory. Ma mère est encore là ?

- Elle vient de sortir pour aller prendre un café.

Rory jeta un coup d'œil aux bras de Jess. Il tenait deux sacs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rory en pointant le menton en direction des sacs.

Jess s'approcha du lit.

- C'est pour toi.

- Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour te désennuyer.

Il lui tendit les sacs. Rory en ouvrit un. Il contenait trois livres : _Hymnes à la haine_ de Dorothy Parker, _Sanctuaire_ de William Faulkner et _Lipstick Traces de _Greil Marcus.

- C'est tout pour moi ? s'exclama Rory.

- Ouais. Allez ouvre l'autre sac.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Il contenait deux CD : _American Idiot _de Green Day et _The Essential Clash _des Clash.

- Wow, merci ! Mais comment tu fais pour savoir exactement ce que je veux ?

- Facile, on a les mêmes goûts.

Rory lui sourit.

- Exact.

Jess s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu vas attraper mon virus, fit Rory tout en le repoussant pour la forme.

- Et alors ? On passera la journée au lit, ensemble. Ça serait super.

Rory éclata de rire.

- Tu as l'esprit mal tourné !

Jess lui rendit son sourire, avant de se jeter sur elle pour la chatouiller.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla Rory, tout en riant.

Jess arrêta de la chatouiller et commença à l'embrasser passionnément.

Voici l'adresse de mon site : 


	12. Chapitre 12

Lorsque Lorelai entra dans le restaurant avec son trophée, Luke lui jeta un regard excédé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda t'il en pointant le trophée. Tu le ballade à travers la ville ? continua t'il ironiquement.

- Je te l'apporte. C'est ton jour de garde.

- Hein ?

- Mais oui, tu sais bien la garde partagée.

- Quelqu'un veut bien me donner le numéro de l'asile ? lança t'il à la cantonade aux clients du resto, soit seulement Lane et Dave.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, il délire, fit Lorelai en direction des amis de sa fille.

- Je ne délire pas, c'est toi qui délire, se défendit Luke. Tu arrives ici avec dans les mains, cet… énorme trophée et tu veux que je joue au papa avec lui.

- Je veux seulement que tu le mettes dans ton salon pour la journée. Ou non, mieux que ça : ici dans le resto ! Comme ça quand Kirk viendra, sa défaite lui sautera en pleine figure !

- Tu es pathétique, dit Luke en roulant des yeux. Tu gardes ton trophée et on en reparle plus.

- Bon, bon comme tu veux.

- Par contre, j'aurais à ta parler d'un sujet disons… un peu délicat, fit-il en baissant la voix.

- Rory et Jess dans le même lit ? devina aisément Lorelai.

- Ouais.

- J'en ai parlée avec Rory. C'est réglé.

- Eh bien pour moi ce n'est pas réglé. Lorelai lorsque je suis arrivé du marathon, ils étaient couchés dans le même lit !

Lorelai soupira.

- Ils étaient nus ? Il y avait un préservatif usagé près d'eux ?

- Lorelai ne sois pas vulgaire !

- Je ne suis pas vulgaire. C'est toi qui t'inventes des histoires. Tu t'en fais pour rien. Rory se sentait malade, c'est pour ça qu'elle était dans le lit de Jess.

- Et tu crois vraiment cette hypothèse ?

- Lorsqu'elle est rentrée ce matin, elle avait de la difficulté à se tenir debout et elle avait de la fièvre. Alors oui je la crois.

Luke resta silencieux un moment. Cette histoire le dépassait, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter outre mesure son amie. Peut-être était-ce lui qui faisait une montagne d'un rien…

- Le sujet est clos, dit-il vaincu.

- Très bien. Et maintenant si tu me servais une tasse de café ?

Rory avait maintenant quitté son lit. Elle se sentait étrangement épuisée, même si elle avait dormie pendant des heures. Elle, Lorelai et Jess étaient affalés sur le canapé et regardaient _Footloose_ , pour la énième fois. Une multitude de choses à bouffer était posée sur la table basse devant eux, mais Rory avait un haut-le cœur rien que de les regarder.

- Vous croyez que c'est amusant de faire ça ? lança Lorelai, en désignant l'écran où Ariel se tenait en équilibre sur deux voitures qui roulaient, alors qu'un poids lourd s'en venait devant.

- Je te déconseille fortement d'essayer, répondit Rory. Tu as vu ça ? fit-elle en direction de Jess. C'est moi qui doit jouer à la mère avec elle !

- Non, mais quelle sensation ça doit être ! continua la jeune femme, ignorant les railleries de sa fille.

- La sensation de sentir beaucoup de vent dans sa petite culotte ? ironisa Jess.

Lorelai ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Oh, oh, fit Rory.

- Quoi? s'enquit son petit ami.

- Lorsqu'elle sourit bêtement comme ça, c'est qu'elle vient d'avoir une idée tordue.

- Une méga-fête à la _Footloose_ ! s'écria Lorelai.

- Quoi ? firent Rory et Jess en même temps.

- Oui ! On organisent une fête comme dans _Footloose_, sauf que nous on a pas à convaincre un pasteur récalcitrant que c'est de la corruption !

- Et où on ferait ça ? demanda Rory intéressée par le projet.

- À l'auberge ! Et on inviterait tout le monde !

- Tout le monde ? Vraiment tout le monde ?

- Ouais ! Et…

Elle s'interrompit et claqua des mains.

- Oh mon dieu, ma deuxième idée géniale en moins de trente secondes !

- Laquelle ? voulut savoir la jeune fille.

- Le groupe de Lane pourrait se produire un petit moment !

Rory sourit.

- Wow, c'est super comme idée ! J'appelle tout de suite Lane pour la mettre au courant !

- Invite-la à venir ici, on pourra commencer tout de suite à planifier.

Rory se dirigea vers le téléphone et Lorelai se tourna vers Jess.

- Alors que penses-tu de mon idée ?

- C'est cool.

- Pour une fois tu as vraiment l'air enthousiaste. Serait-ce que je remonterais dans ton estime ?

- Je trouve l'idée bonne, dit simplement Jess.

- Ok. Et tant mieux parce que tu fais partie du comité d'organisation.

- Et c'est quoi ça ?

- Tu t'occuperas du choix de la musique avec Rory et Lane.

- Pas mal.

- Et pas que des slows hein ! Tu auras d'autres occasions au cours de la soirée pour enlacer Rory.

Jess eut un sourire en coin.

Rory revint vers eux.

- Lane s'en vient. Elle est avec Dave.

- Et que penses t'elle de mon idée ? lança Lorelai.

- Elle en dansait de joie.

- Ce qu'on va s'amuser !

**MERCI À TOUS CEUX QUI ONT COMMENTÉS, JE SUIS CONTENTE DE VOIR QUE VOUS AVEZ APPRÉCIÉS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE. PUIS POUR L'ADRESSE DE MON SITE POUR CEUX QUE ÇA INTÉRESSE, ALLEZ VOIR DANS MON PROFIL, PARCE QU'APRÈS DEUX TENTATIVES JE ME SUIS APERÇUE QUE JE NE POUVAIS PAS L'AFFICHER ICI ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13

Deux semaines avaient passées et les préparatifs pour la fête allaient bon train. Rory et Jess étaient justement dans la maison des Gilmore, planifiant la musique de la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses des Scorpions ? demanda Rory.

- Pas grand-chose.

- Moi j'aime bien.

- Ok, alors va pour les Scorpions.

Rory hocha la tête et mit un CD de côté.

- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter ? demanda Jess. J'ai l'impression que la tête va m'éclater.

- Ouais moi aussi.

La jeune fille vint retrouver son petit ami sur le canapé. Il passa un bras autour des ses épaules.

- C'est silencieux ici non ? demanda t'il innocemment.

- Ma mère est partie tout à l'heure.

- Pour longtemps ?

- Je crois que oui.

Jess sourit et se pencha vers sa petite amie pour l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit tendrement son baiser.

- C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que de choisir la musique pour la soirée, lança malicieusement Jess.

- Je croyais que tu adorais la musique, répliqua Rory moqueuse.

- Mais je t'adore encore plus.

Rory sourit.

- Alors c'est que tu dois vraiment m'adorer.

Jess rougit et pour masquer son embarras, il s'empara des lèvres de Rory.

C'est dans cette position que les vit Lorelai lorsqu'elle revint à la maison, un gobelet de café dans les mains. Elle n'en fit aucun cas et s'éloigna dans la cuisine.

- Maman ? fit Rory depuis le salon.

- Oui, c'est moi qui suis revenue. Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi.

Rory et Jess échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Je crois quand même qu'on ferait mieux de sortir, murmura Jess.

- Ouais, approuva Rory en se levant.

- Elle s'empara de son manteau et lança à sa mère.

- Je sors !

- Très bienà plus tard ! lui répondit la jeune femme.

Rory et Jess se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur.

- Si on allaient faire une razzia à la librairie ? proposa Jess.

- Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie main dans la main. Jess s'étonnait de se sentir aussi bien. Jamais il n'avait vécu ça avec une de ses petites amies auparavant. Surtout que la dernière en date était Shane…

Rory avait peine à retenir le sourire qui menaçait en permanence de s'établir sur ses lèvres. Si ça continuait les gens allaient la croire dingue. Depuis qu'elle était avec Jess, elle souriait sans cesse, pour tout et pour rien.

Son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle vit Dean apparaître à quelques mètres devant eux. Lui ne les avait pas encore vus. Jess lui aussi l'aperçut et se crispa.

Dean arriva à leur hauteur et les vit finalement. Rory put voir un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux. Mais le jeune homme ne dit rien et continua son chemin.

Rory et Jess échangèrent un regard troublé.

- Tu te sens encore coupable, dit le jeune homme.

- Mais non, tenta de le rassurer Rory.

Mais pourtant c'était faux. Elle se sentait encore énormément coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? Elle n'avait pas choisie de tomber amoureuse de Jess. Ça s'était produit, c'est tout. Elle n'avait jamais voulue blesser Dean.

Il ressentit une immense jalousie envers Dean. Pourquoi entre lui et Rory était-il toujours question de ce crétin ? Il lâcha la main de sa copine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rory.

- Est-ce que je devrai endurer ça à chaque fois ?

- Endurer quoi ? fit-elle.

- Oh tu le sais très bien À chaque fois qu'on voient Dean, tu te sens atrocement coupable parce que tu es avec moi maintenant et pas avec lui !

- Non, mentit Rory.

Elle voyait bien que maintenant c'est Jess qu'elle avait blessée.

- Tu dois assumer tes choix Rory. Tu es avec moi maintenant, alors tu devrais oublier Dean et toute cette histoire. Et ne me dis pas que je t'en demande trop, parce que moi ça fait trois semaines que j'endure le fait que tu te sens coupable visà-vis de Dean. Et j'en ai marre !

Hors de lui, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, laissant Rory au bord des larmes.


	14. Chapitre 14

Lorsque Rory rentra chez elle après sa dispute avec Jess, sa tristesse avait fait place à la colère. Non, disons plutôt à la fureur. Elle était furieuse que son petit ami l'ait accusé d'une telle chose. Ça faisait seulement trois semaines qu'elle avait rompue avec Dean, il était normal qu'elle se sente coupable d'être avec Jess si peu de temps après leur rupture.

Elle gravit les marches de la maison des Gilmore et fit claquer la porte en entrant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lorelai en arrivant dans l'entrée.

- Rien, lança Rory bourrue.

- Oui bien sûr, c'est une habitude chez toi de claquer les portes, ironisa sa mère.

- Il ne se passe rien j'ai dit !

- Pourtant tu avais l'air bien ici tout à l'heure, lorsque tu étais avec Jess…

- Ne prononce pas ce nom !

- Quoi ? Jess ?

- Oui Jess !

- Bizarre, normalement c'est toi qui prononce son nom dix fois la minute.

Rory lui jeta un regard courroucé et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Lorelai la suivit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ?

- Rien, absolument rien. Tout va très bien.

- Sauf lorsqu'il est question de Jess apparemment.

Rory soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

- Il m'en veut à propos de Dean.

- Oh, laissa échapper Lorelai.

Ça veut dire quoi ce oh ?

- Rien de plus que oh.

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Bon, peutêtre que je me doutais un peu que ça arriverait à un moment où à un autre que Jess pète les plombs à cause de Dean… Parce qu'il a pété les plombs pas vrai ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là… En fait je ne sais pas. Disons qu'il était très en colère.

- Tu veux me dire ce qui a provoqué cette dispute ? demanda doucement Lorelai.

- On a croisés Dean tout à l'heure et Jess m'a accusé de me sentir coupable à chaque fois que je l'apercevais.

- Ce qui n'est pas faut, commenta prudemment Lorelai.

- Mais ça va finir par passer, rétorqua Rory.

- Ta réaction envers Dean est normale. Je crois que tu te sens débordée. Après tout tu n'as pas eue le temps de souffler que tu étais déjà dans les bras de Jess.

- Tu crois que ça été trop vite entre nous ?

Lorelai eut un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda sa fille piquée au vif.

- Ta question.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y avait d'hilarant dans ma question.

- Tu m'as demandée si je croyais que ça avait été trop vite entre Jess et toi.

- Et alors ?

- Au contraire moi je trouve que ça a été très lent. Ça fait un an que vous mourrez d'envie d'être ensemble.

- Je ne mourrais pas d'envie d'être avec lui.

- Moi je crois que oui. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurais-tu rejoint à New York ?

Rory rougit.

- C'était seulement parce que…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Oui sa mère avait raison. Ça faisait un an qu'elle mourrait d'envie de sortir avec le jeune homme.

Remarquant son malaise, Lorelai laissa tomber le sujet et dit :

- Toi et Jess allez avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation comme tous les nouveaux couples. Et pour Jess s'adapter va vouloir dire accepter le fait que tu es déjà été avec Dean.

- Et s'il ne veut pas s'adapter ? fit anxieusement Rory.

- Il le voudra.

Jess était à l'appart et avait toute les misères du monde à rester en place. Il ne cessait de penser à sa dispute avec Rory. Avait-il été trop loin ? Il ne le croyait pas. Il ne pourrait pas tolérer indéfiniment d'avoir Dean et lui et sa copine.

En colère, il donna un coup de pied dans un tas de linge qui traînait sur le plancher du salon et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Bon que faisait-il maintenant avec Rory ? Il sentait que s'il voulait se réconcilier avec elle, c'était à lui de faire les premiers pas puisque c'est lui qui avait causé la dispute. Mais Jess avait son orgueil et faire les premiers pas était au-dessus de ses forces.


	15. Chapitre 15

Rory et Lane marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes dans les rues de Stars Hollow. Rory ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer sa colère contre Jess à son amie.

- Tu te rends compte, il m'a planté là comme ça sans un mot en me disant qu'il en avait marre !

- Aïe, fit Lane.

- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on en est qu'au tout début de notre relation ! C'est pas normal de se chamailler après si peu de temps ! C'est mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

- Eh tu veux bien ralentir un peu la cadence ? demanda Lane à Rory qui la devançait de plusieurs pas.

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis énervée.

- Ouais, ça je l'avais remarquée. Tu sais je suis désolée pour toi et Jess, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne suis pas bonne conseillère pour ces trucs-là moi. Je suis pas une experte en amour et Dave et moi aussi en sommes à nos débuts.

- Mais vous n'avez pas encore eus de prises de bec vous, soupira Rory.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Jess et toi avez eus une petite chicane…

Rory l'interrompit.

- Ce n'était pas une petite chicane. Il m'a mis hors de moi.

- Ça c'est à lui que tu dois le dire, pas à moi.

- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve avec lui ? Il a un comportement hyper-changeant. Tiens par exemple, l'été dernier. Il m'a embrassé au mariage de Sookie…

- Tu l'as embrassée, corrigea Lane, moqueuse.

Rory ne releva pas la remarque et poursuivit :

- Et ensuite quand je l'ai revue, Shane était suspendue à son cou !

- C'était pour te rendre jalouse.

- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est instable.

- Rory, parle-lui ! lança Lane, lasse d'entendre les jérémiades de sa copine.

- Je ne veux pas lui parler.

- On est rendus devant chez Luke, fit observer Lane.

Rory leva le regard.

- Ouais en effet.

- Tu veux pas prendre un café ?

- Jess est là.

- Et alors ? C'est ton petit ami Rory ! Allez entre là-dedans ! fit-elle tout en poussa Rory dans le resto.

La jeune fille y entra à contre-cœur. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Elle voulait seulement être chez elle, installée confortablement sur le canapé, à maudire Jess.

Ce dernier la vit. Son regard s'assombrit, mais Rory crut aussi y voir autre chose. On aurait dit de la culpabilité. Non, elle avait dû se tromper. Elle ferait mieux de ne pas trop espérer de ce mec.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Jess détourna le regard et s'empressa de monter à l'appart.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Luke en l'apercevant.

- Fous-moi la paix ! répliqua Jess avant de disparaître.

Rory et Lane échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Lane vit que son amie avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Allons-nous en, dit-elle.

- Très bonne idée, approuva Lane qui s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte, suivit de Rory, sous le regard incrédule de Luke qui se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait entre Rory et Jess. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et monta à l'appart. Jess était affalé par terre, le dos appuyé contre le sofa et les hauts-parleurs crachaient un morceau des Distillers.

Luke baissa le son et Jess sursauta, croyant être seul.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda t'il sèchement en voyant son oncle.

- Je suis chez moi non ?

Jess se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Bon, tu es en colère. Après Rory apparemment, mais…

- Ma vie ne te regarde pas ! le coupa froidement le jeune homme.

- Ça me regarde si tu quittes subitement le resto et que tu cesses de m'aider parce que tu ne veux pas voir Rory !

Jess se leva prestement et passa devant Luke sans un mot. Il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant son oncle éberlué. Il redescendit au resto. La première personne qu'il vit fit Lorelai. Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jess ? Il vient de sortir en coup de vent.

- Oh rien, seulement une dispute d'amoureux je crois.

- Il s'est encore chicané avec ma fille ?

- Comment ça encore ?

- Ils ont eus une prise de bec hier. Je croyais que c'était réglé.

- Eh bien apparemment non.

Lorelai soupira.

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger.


	16. Chapitre 16

Le lendemain après-midi, Jess lui faisant toujours la tête, Rory décida d'aller bouquiner à la librairie. En fait, elle espérait secrètement que Jess y serait aussi, parce qu'elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de ne plus lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique, elle put voir qu'il n'y avait que deux clients : Jackson et Jess.

Hé salut Rory, lança le mari de Sookie en l'apercevant.

Salut.

En entendant le nom de sa petite amie, Jess leva brusquement les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter et regarda intensément Rory. Elle comprit à ce regard, qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, ou presque et elle se dirigea vers lui, un peu anxieuse tout de même.

Salut, fit doucement Jess.

Il y a longtemps qu'on s'est vus, répliqua Rory d'un ton qu'elle voulait sarcastique, mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se réconcilier avec son petit ami.

Jess reposa le bouquin qu'il tenait dans ses main ; _Bandini _de John Fante et lui proposa d'aller boire un café au resto. Rory accepta. Pendant le court trajet jusqu'au snack-bar, nul ne souffla mot. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas du tout tendue, la jeune fille sentait que la colère de Jess s'était calmée. Une fois rendus chez Luke, ils choisirent une table pour deux un peu à l'écart. Jess prit la parole le premier, mal à l'aise.

Rory, je voulais te dire que… hum eh bien que je suis désolé de m'être emporté l'autre jour.

Je sais. Moi aussi je suis désolée. Désolée de t'avoir fait réagir comme ça.

Ce n'était pas de ta faute, s'empressa de répondre Jess. C'est de la mienne. Je suis simplement incapable de supporter Dean.

Rory remarqua qu'en prononçant le nom de ce dernier, ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Je sais ça aussi Jess. Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ne sois pas contrarier par lui à l'avenir.

Jess esquissa un sourire.

Tu m'as manquée.

Toi aussi.

Jess se pencha par-dessus la table et donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Rory, sous le regard attentif de Luke qui se dit qu'enfin les choses étaient revenues à la normale.

Rory, Lane et Lorelai étaient assises par terre dans le salon des Gilmore, finissant de sélectionner la musique pour la fête.

Alors Lane, impatiente de jouer sur scène ? dit Lorelai.

Je n'en dors plus ! Et si on étaient pas à la hauteur ?

Vous allez l'être, la rassura Rory. Je vous ait entendus répéter et vous êtes géniaux.

Oui, approuva Lorelai. Vous serez super. Les futurs Sex Pistols.

Lane sourit.

Les garçons seraient contents d'entendre ça.

Quels morceaux vous allez jouer ? s'informa Lorelai.

Pour l'instant on en a choisi trois ; _Straight Jacket _des Adicts_, London Calling_ des Clash et puis _California Ubber alles _des Dead Kennedys

_-_ Hum que de punk ; j'adore ! lança Lorelai.

Et attends d'entendre Zac chanter, intervint sa fille, on dirait Johnny Rotten en personne.

Wouah ! s'exclama Lorelai.

Puis laissant subitement le sujet de la musique de côté, elle se tourna vers Rory et dit :

Au fait, j'ai remarquée que tu souries pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis ta dispute avec Jess à vrai dire…

Rory rougit.

On s'est réconciliés cet après-midi.

Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de toi longtemps, lança Lane moqueuse.

Rory rougit encore plus.

Ben au moins, je n'aurai pas besoin de gaspiller une heure de mon temps à chaque matin pour que tu acceptes d'aller chez Luke.

Tu n'as jamais eue à me forcer la main.

Oh pitié ! gémit Lorelai. Pendant tout le temps qu'a duré ton différend avec Jess, tu as refusé catégoriquement de mettre les pieds chez Luke.

C'est faux je l'ai fait hier, protesta faiblement Rory.

Et tu en es ressortit presque aussitôt, précisa Lane.

Mais c'est terminé maintenant. Vous pourrez m'emmener chez Luke cinq fois par jour maintenant, si ça vous chante.

Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour ça, fit Lorelai moqueuse. Tant que le beau Jess est dans les parages tu pourrais élire domicile chez Luke.

Lane éclata de rire et Rory pour les faire taire, leur lança un coussin à la figure.

Après avoir passée un moment avec sa mère et Lane, Rory se rendit chez Luke pour y rejoindre Jess. Il terminait de travailler à neuf heures, mais Rory s'y était rendue avant cette heure, impatiente de le voir. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le snack-bar, il n'y avait aucun client et Jess comme à son habitude lisait derrière le comptoir et la radio déversait une chanson des Distillers.

À ce que je vois, tu ne t'ennuie pas, remarqua Rory, une fois entrée.

Jess leva les yeux de son bouquin et lui sourit.

En fait je commençais à m'impatienter. J'avais hâte que tu arrives.

J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais je sélectionnais de la musique pour la fête avec ma mère et Lane.

Vous vous êtes bien amusées à ce que je vois.

C'était pas mal. Mais c'aurait été encore mieux si tu aurais été là.

J'aurais bien aimé.

Il fit le tour du comptoir et vint l'enlacer.

Je crois que cette fête va être géniale. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de danser avec une autre fille que toi.

Rory lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.


	17. Chapitre 17

Le soir de la fête, lorsque Jess arriva chez les Gilmore, c'est Rory qui vint lui ouvrir la porte.

Wow ! Tu es superbe ! s'exclama le jeune homme en la voyant.

Elle portait une robe rouge très ajustée et avait relevée ses cheveux en chignon.

Elle rougit du compliment de Jess.

Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus, rétorqua t'elle.

Le jeune homme pivota sur lui-même.

C'est vrai non ?

Et c'est aussi bien à l'arrière qu'à l'avant, blagua Rory. Mais que ça ne te monte surtout pas à la tête, poursuivit-elle.

Tu as raison. Je pourrais être tenter de t'en montrer plus, lança t'il mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Une fois de plus, le rouge monta aux joues de Rory.

Est-ce que Jess sous-entendait qu'il était peut-être temps pour eux de passer à l'acte ?

Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose de cohérent, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Heureusement, Lorelai choisit ce moment pour venir les rejoindre.

Salut Jess ! s'écria t'elle joyeusement.

Décidément, elle était tellement excitée à propos de la soirée, qu'elle en oubliait même d'être distante avec Jess.

TU es déjà prête ? s'étonna Rory en apercevant sa mère.

Qu'y a t'il de surprenant à cela ? demanda Lorelai.

Tu as choisie tes vêtements toute seule comme une grande ? ironisa Rory sans répondre.

Oui, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Et en moins de quinze minutes à part ça ! annonça t'elle fièrement.

Tu fais des progrès, commenta sa fille, sous le regard amusé de son petit ami.

Est-ce qu'il faut comprendre que tu ne peux pas t'habiller sans l'aide de Rory ? lança t'il à Lorelai.

Maintenant je peux.

Disons qu'elle me considère souvent comme sa styliste plutôt que comme sa fille, fit Rory.

Tu te rends compte ? dit Lorelai en regardant Rory que j'ai réussie à choisir ma tenue toute seule ? Et cette robe est super classe en plus. J'ai bien failli mettre mon t-shirt de Sid Vicious, tu sais celui où il a une épingle de sûreté dans le nez. Mais je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas très approprié.

En effet rétorqua Rory en roulant des yeux.

Sid Vicious est mon Dieu, fit Jess.

Je croyais que c'était Joe Strummer ton Dieu, répliqua Lorelai.

Oh il en a plusieurs, affirma Rory très sérieuse.

Elle et Jess échangèrent un sourire complice.

Bon et si on y allaient ! lança Lorelai en tapant des mains.

Rory jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge murale.

Il faut retrouver Lane et le groupe dans quelques minutes.

Lorelai s'empara de son manteau et l'enfila.

En entrant dans la salle de l'auberge, est-ce que vous me laissez le droit de faire comme Kevin Bacon dans _Footloose _et de hurler : « On danse ! »

Bien sûr, puisqu'il n'y aura encore pratiquement personne lorsqu'on entrera. Dans le cas contraire, je t'en empêcherais, lança Rory.

Bon on y va ? s'impatienta Jess en ouvrant la porte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge, Lane, Dave, Zac et Bryan étaient déjà là. Ils attendaient devant la porte et trépignaient d'impatience.

On est en retard ? demanda Lorelai en les voyant.

Non, c'est nous qui n'en pouvions plus d'attendre ! répondit Lane survoltée.

Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrés ? questionna Rory. Sookie et Michel sont là.

Lane voulait vous attendre pour que vous partagiez ce grand moment avec nous, lança Dave ironique.

Quel grand moment ? voulut savoir Lorelai.

Le moment symbolique de passer la porte du lieu où a lieu notre premier concert ! s'exclama Lane.

Elle est dingue, lâcha Zac en secouant la tête.

Je t'ai entendue, gronda Lane.

Bon et si on entraient pour vivre ce grand moment au lieu de rester plantés ici ? proposa Rory.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de l'auberge, ils purent apercevoir Sookie et Michel en train de danser ensemble sur _Ballroom Blitz._

La scène était plutôt amusante. Sookie complètement emportée par le rythme se trémoussait, entraînant avec elle un Michel plutôt crispé et mal à l'aise. Sensation qui augmenta lorsqu'il vit le petit groupe en train de les observer en souriant. Il se dégagea rapidement de Sookie.

Qu'avez-vous à sourire ? lança t'il assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

Vous êtes trognon Michel ! répondit Lorelai moqueuse.

Vous m'excuserez j'ai des serviettes à plier, fit-il avant de sortir de la salle.

Je crois qu'il est vexé, observa Sookie en venant les rejoindre.

Il s'en remettra, fit Lorelai d'un geste de la main.

On a décidés de se mettre une petite chanson pour se réchauffer, dit Sookie en regardant Lane qui était la DJ attitrée de la soirée. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Oh aucun problème. Cette scène en valait la peine.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard amusé.

Oh les gens commencent à arriver ! s'exclama Lorelai en apercevant un petit groupe pénétrer dans la salle. Prête ? demanda t'elle en regardant Lane.

Lane fit le salut militaire.

Absolument.

Alors que la fête commence, fit Lorelai.

**Désolée si la suite a tardée, mais je n'ai pas eue beaucoup de temps libres...**


	18. Chapitre 18

La soirée était géniale. Rory avait affreusement mal aux pieds, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la piste de danse. Elle se reposerait lorsque le groupe de Lane ferait leur prestation.

Mais Jess qui était assis depuis un moment vint la chercher par le bras.

Je crois que tu vas t'écrouler si tu continues !

Mais non !

Si on s'éclipsaient un petit moment ? proposa malicieusement Jess.

Rory lui sourit et se décida finalement à quitter la piste. Son copain la prit par la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle.

La tête va m'exploser si ça continue, lança t'il. Si on montaient à l'étage ? proposa le jeune homme. On entendra moins la musique.

Ok, accepta Rory. Tu veux voir ta chambre?

Tous les invités de la fête, dormaient à l'auberge.

Je veux bien.

Rory alla chercher la clé de la chambre et monta les escaliers suivit de Jess. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre 12 et déverrouilla la porte. Jess pénétra dans la pièce.

Pas mal. Ce serait encore mieux si je pourrais partager cette chambre avec toi, plutôt qu'avec Luke par contre…

La jeune fille rougit.

Est-ce que c'est une proposition ? demanda t'elle s'étonnant elle-même de son audace.

Peut-être bien, répondit Jess très sérieux.

Le cœur de Rory se mit à battre plus vite et la tête lui tournait. Pas à cause du verre de champagne qu'elle avait bu tout à l'heure, mais parce qu'elle ressentait tout plein de sentiments.

Jess s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Rory lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de s'en apercevoir, ils étaient déjà sur le lit, enlacés à s'embrasser fougueusement.

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Jess s'arrêta brusquement.

Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû aller si vite…

Tu n'as pas été trop vite, le rassura Rory.

Mais… Est-ce que… est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Rory hocha la tête, sûre d'elle.

Elle aimait Jess et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Elle se sentait prête à faire l'amour avec lui maintenant.

Je suis prête Jess, dit-elle.

Jess la regarda intensément pendant un moment, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lane et le groupe se préparait à jouer. La jeune femme était nerveuse comme jamais, mais elle était impatiente de faire la prestation. Elle ferma les yeux et se représenta devant une salle bondée devant des fans en délire qui hurlaient.

Lane ?

Hein ? lança t'elle sortant brusquement de sa rêverie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Lorelai et Luke.

Tu n'aurais pas vue Rory et Jess ? lui demanda Lorelai. Ils sont disparus depuis un bon moment.

Lane haussa les épaules.

Ils sont toujours quelque part en train de s'embrasser ces deux-là.

Puis elle rougit de ce qu'elle venait de dire. La nervosité lui faisait dire n'importe quoi.

Lane ! appela Dave. C'est à nous dans quelques minutes !

Lane prit une profonde inspiration.

Bonne chance ! s'écria Lorelai et Luke avant de s'éloigner.

Lane alla rejoindre Dave.

Tu es nerveux ? lui demanda t'elle.

Un peu, lui avoua t'il. Toi ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Je crois que ça va aller. Je ne sais plus comment jouer de la batterie et j'ai oubliée quels morceaux on devaient interpréter, mais ça va aller.

Dave éclata de rire.

Tu sais que Kurt Cobain aussi était comme ça avant chaque concert. Enfin je crois…

Ce n'était pas Robert Plant plutôt ? lança Zac qui arriva à ce moment avec Bryan.

Non je crois que c'était Joe Strummer, dit ce dernier.

Lane soupira.

Écoutez je sais que vous essayer tous de me rassurer et je vous adore pour ça, mais j'ai surtout besoin d'être seule une minute.

On est un groupe Lane, rétorqua Zac. On doit être solidaires.

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, fit Dave. Mais puisque Lane veut être seule, laissons-la.

Ok, ok, maugréa Zac, avant de repartir, suivit de Bryan.

Dave embrassa doucement Lane avant de partir à la suite de ses copains, laissant celle-ci complètement sous le charme.

Rory et Jess redescendirent quelques minutes avant le concert. Ils se tenaient par la main et avaient un sourire permanent affiché sur leur visage. En les voyant apparaître après une heure d'absence, Lorelai et Luke échangèrent un regard courroucé.

Que crois-tu qu'ils ont fait tout ce temps ? demanda Luke énervé.

Calme-toi Luke.

Tu as oubliée l'épisode de Rory et Jess dans le même lit à mon appart ?

Bien sûr que non, mais on en a déjà discutés de tout ça.

Ouais, bougonna Luke. Mais là avoue que c'est louche, très louche. Ils disparaissent pendant trois heures…

Une, le coupa Lorelai.

Ne m'interrompt pas ! Bon alors ils disparaissent pendant tout ce temps, dans une auberge, avec bien sûr des chambres à profusion, alors permets-moi d'être un peu inquiet !

Lorelai soupira et jeta un autre coup d'œil à Rory et Jess qui étaient plus loin. Ils étaient en train d'échanger un baiser et ils semblaient rayonner. Tout semblait porter à croire qu'ils avaient effectivement coucher ensemble. Mais ça elle n'allait pas le dire à Luke.

Elle se sentait plutôt blessée que Rory n'en ai pas parlée avec elle avant de passer à l'acte, si elle avait véritablement passer à l'acter bien sûr. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le groupe qui commença à jouer.

Après la prestation de Lane et son groupe qui avait été excellente, la soirée se termina sur les notes de _Angie_ des Rolling Stones. Luke avait invité Lorelai à danser.

Tu sais que tu deviens un excellent danseur, le complimenta Lorelai, tout en se serrant contre lui.

Après avoir dansé pendant 24 heures à ce marathon auquel tu m'as obligé a participer, je suis devenu un pro de la danse !

Ça au moins eu ça de positif.

Oui et toi tu as eu ton trophée.

Exact, répondit Lorelai avec un grand sourire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Luke pour voir Rory et Jess enlacés et l'air très heureux.

S'il ne c'est rien passé entre ces deux-là ce soir, moi je suis Courtney Love, marmonna Lorelai entre ses dents.

Hein ? demanda Luke confus.

Oh rien.

Tu as dit quelque chose du genre « ces deux là et soir ».

Oublie ça, ce n'était rien du tout.

Si tu le dis.

Crois-moi. Maintenant concentre-toi sur la danse, tu me marches sur les pieds !

Je ne t'ai pas marché sur les pieds, c'est toi qui m'a marchée sur les pieds !

Oh ! fit Lorelai faussement offusquée. Tu voudrais insinuer que moi qui sait parfaitement danser je t'aurais marchée sur les pieds ?

Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme.

La jeune femme voulut répliquer, mais la chanson se termina et elle dit :

Je crois que la soirée est terminée.

Tu es satisfaite ?

Oui. Tout s'est bien déroulé et le groupe de Lane était génial.

Je suis d'accord.

Tu m'étonnes. Tu détestes le punk.

Bon oui, mais quand même je crois qu'ils étaient très bien.

Sookie et Jackson s'avancèrent vers eux. Luke et Jackson échangèrent quelques mot et Sookie demanda à son amie :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air toute drôle.

Je crois que Rory et Jess l'ont fait, murmura Lorelai.

Ont fait quoi ? rétorqua Sookie.

Puis comprenant, elle arrondit les yeux et dit :

Oh ! Ils l'ont fait !

Luke et Jackson se tournèrent vers elles.

Qui a fait quoi ? voulut savoir Jackson.

Rory et Jess ! Ils l'ont fait ! déclara sa femme.

Sookie ! la réprimanda Lorelai.

Oups désolée, ça m'a échappé.

Luke jeta un regard à Lorelai et l'entraîna plus loin.

Alors ils l'ont vraiment fait ?

Je ne pourrais pas en juger, mais à les voir agir je crois que oui.

Comment tu fais pour le savoir ?

C'est juste une impression je me trompe peut-être.

Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Luke ? Rory a 17 ans, elle est amoureuse de Jess et elle a probablement fait ce qu'elle croyait être le mieux.

Mais ce n'est pas le mieux oh non ! protesta violemment Luke. Je peux comprendre que Jess ait… des… des pulsions, mais…

Il coupa net en entendant le rire de Lorelai.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire à ce point ?

Toi ! répondit-elle s'esclaffant toujours.

Moi ? Eh ben merci.

Jess a des pulsions, répéta Lorelai en riant toujours. Des pulsions !

Qu'y a t'il d'hilarant là-dedans je pourrais le savoir ?

C'est tout simplement le thème que tu as employé. Oh mon Dieu, c'est la meilleure ! lança t'elle alors que le fou rire lui reprit.

On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda Rory en souriant.

Lorelai cessa brusquement de rire et regarda Luke embarrassé. Rory et Jess se tenaient par la taille et les regardait se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être si drôle.

Oui on pourrait savoir ce qui se passe ? fit Jess.

Rien, rien, répondit précipitamment Lorelai. Je suis épuisée c'est tout et je ris pour un rien.

Moi aussi je suis épuisée, dit Rory.

Soirée mouvementée ? lança Luke d'un ton dégagé.

Lorelai lui jeta un regard lui conseillant de se taire.

Rory s'inquiéta de cette remarque. Effectivement leur absence d'une heure devait paraître un peu louche. Est-ce que Lorelai et Luke se doutaient de quelque chose ?

Lorsque tous les invités furent partis se coucher, Lorelai prit Rory à part pour lui parler.

Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'elle même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Lorelai poussa un soupir avant de répondre.

Loin de moi l'idée de jouer la maman autoritaire et contrôleuse qui veut savoir tout ce que sa fille fait, mais je crois que tu viens de vivre une expérience importante ce soir et…

Comment l'as-tu su ? la coupa brusquement Rory.

J'ai des yeux pour voir tu sais. J'ai eue une première fois moi aussi. Et puis Jess et toi vous vous êtes éclipsés pendant une heure, c'était assez éloquent…

Rory rougit violemment.

Je m'excuse. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant et peut-être attendre un moment plus propice mais…

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Je me sentais prête et Jess a été à mon rythme.

Lorelai eut un sourire triste.

Je crois que tu grandis.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. C'est peut-être gênant de parler de sexe avec sa mère, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler. Et si tu veux m'en parler à l'avenir, je serai là.

Rory lui sourit embarrassée.

Bon je crois que je vais aller me coucher dit-elle.

Oui moi aussi. Ne t'endors pas avant que je sois là. On pourra parler encore un peu.

Tu es trop curieuse, fit Rory en esquissant un sourire. Mais je t'attendrai.

Lorelai lui rendit son sourire et Rory monta à l'étage. Jess était en haut des marches et l'attendait. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il la vit.

Épuisée ? lança t'il.

Par ta faute, répondit malicieusement Rory.

Tu n'as pas trop mal ? s'enquit Jess.

Non ça va.

Qu'est-ce que ta mère voulait ? demanda t'il.

Elle sait, dit simplement sa copine.

Jess ne comprit pas immédiatement puis après avoir vérifié que persnne n'était dans le corridor, t il dit :

Tu veux dire qu'elle est au courant qu'on a fait l'amour ?

Rory hocha la tête.

Elle a devinée tout simplement.

Et ça la dérange ? Est-ce qu'elle va venir m'assassiner cette nuit ?

Elle avait l'air à la fois triste et heureuse pour moi, répondit Rory. Je lui ait dit que je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir fait, mais elle reste ma mère. Elle veut que je reste éternellement sa petite fille.

Et elle va me détester toute sa vie, parce que c'est moi qui t'ais débauchée ! fit Jess mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Ce que tu peux être vulgaire ! rétorqua Rory tout en lui plaquant un baiser sur la bouche.

Moi je file me coucher.

Tu vas rêver de moi ? demanda Jess.

Bien sûr !

Jess attira Rory vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Bonne nuit, dit la jeune fille à la fin de leur baiser.

Bonne nuit, répéta Jess.

À regrets, Rory s'extirpa des bras de son petit ami et entra dans sa chambre. Jess fit de même et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Luke. Lorsqu'il entra, son oncle était déjà là. Il était installé dans un des lit et lisait un journal. Il leva les yeux en entendant le garçon entrer, mais ne dit rien.

Je crois que je vais me coucher tout de suite, je suis épuisé, dit Jess.

Pas étonnant avec ce que toi et Rory avez fait ce soir, marmonna Luke.

Jess leva brusquement la tête.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tu le sais parfaitement.

Lorelai te l'as dit ?

Oui Lorelai me l'a dit. Elle a su tout de suite que toi et Rory aviez hum… couchés ensemble.

Ça ne vous concerne pas du tout ! s'écria le jeune homme.

Oh si, ça nous concerne ! Lorelai est la mère de Rory et moi je suis responsable de toi !

J'ai quand même droit à ma vie personnelle !

Et tu trouves que vous avez été discrets ? Vous disparaissez mystérieusement pendant une heure et lorsque vous réapparaissez, vous semblez flotter sur un nuage.

N'en rajoute pas !

Luke soupira.

Jess, je trouve que tu as peut-être un peu… pressé Rory.

Non mais ça va pas ? lança Jess hors de lui. Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de discussion à propos de ma vie sexuelle et surtout pas avec toi !

Comme tu voudrais, fit Luke. Mais fais attention à Rory.

Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

Si tu le dis.

Tu peux me croire.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il s'empara de son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, laissant Luke songeur.


	19. Chapitre 19

Lorsque Jess se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ressentit aussitôt le besoin de voir Rory. Après l'avoir quitté hier soir, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il s'effrayait lui-même en se disant qu'il était en train de devenir accro à cette fille. Honnêtement ça le faisait un peu paniquer, lui qui n'avait jamais été amoureux avant de rencontrer Rory, mais il essayait de passer par-dessus cette peur et jusqu'à maintenant il réussissait assez bien.

Il s'extirpa du lit, remarquant que Luke n'était plus dans le sien. Jess regarda l'heure sur le radio-réveil. Normal, il était dix heures et son oncle était un lève-tôt. Il devait être debout depuis des heures. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il fit sa toilette en quatrième vitesse, impatient qu'il était de retrouver Rory.

Lorsque Rory s'éveilla, Lorelai était devant le miroir et se coiffait.

Bonjour, lança t'elle lorsqu'elle entendit les ressorts du lit grincer lorsque sa fille se leva.

Bonjour, grommela la jeune fille encore endormie.

Bien dormie ? demanda Lorelai.

Rory hocha la tête.

Comme une souche. J'adore dormir ici on devraient faire ça plus souvent.

Et inviter tout Stars Hollow ? fit Lorelai moqueuse.

Non, juste toi, moi, Sookie, Jackson, Luke…

Et Jess, acheva Lorelai.

Rory rougit.

Est-ce que tu m'en veux à propos d'hier ?

Rory, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir couchée avec Jess, je t'en veux de ne pas en avoir parler avec moi.

Maman, il y a certaines choses que j'ai besoin de garder pour moi, tu peux comprendre ça ? Et ma vie sexuelle en fait partie.

Je croyais juste que pour ta première fois, tu aurais aimée avoir des conseils…

Quels genre de conseils ?

Du genre, quel type de protection utiliser, dit Lorelai d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on étaient protégés.

Lorelai parut soulagée tout à coup. Elle faisait confiance à sa fille, mais parfois dans le feu de l'action, on pouvaient oublier de se protéger.

Bien.

Manifestement cette conversation les mettaient mal à l'aise toutes les deux et elles furent soulagées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de leur chambre.

Oui ! lança Lorelai.

Lane entra.

Salut !

Encore, sous l'adrénaline d'hier soir ? s'informa Rory moqueuse, trouvant son amie un brin excitée.

J'en ai rêvée toute la nuit ! s'exclama Lane.

Lorelai sourit.

Dave doit être honoré de faire partie de tes rêves, fit-elle la taquinant.

Et Zac et Bryan aussi, ajouta Rory.

C'est ça moquez-vous ! fit Lane faussement outrée.

Malheureusement et à mon grand désespoir, je dois arrêter de me moquer de toi, rétorqua Lorelai. Je dois voir Sookie, continua t'elle, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éclipsée, Lane se tourna vers son amie.

Alors toi et Jess vous l'avez fait ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Rory. Elle hocha la tête.

C'était…

Elle chercha ses mots.

Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Magique. Oui magique, c'est le mot.

Lane sourit.

Tu as l'air heureuse en tout cas.

Je le suis. Jess m'en voudrait à mort s'il savait ce que je m'apprête à te dire, parce que ça tuerait son image de rebelle…

Vas-y dis-le, la pressa Lane, curieuse.

Il a été très romantique hier. Il était super.

Lane sourit.

Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. C'est un tendre au fond.

Qui est un tendre ? demanda Jess en passant la tête par la porte.

Les jeunes filles sursautèrent.

Euh… Taylor, improvisa Lane. Oui Taylor est un tendre au fond.

Rory retenait avec peine un éclat de rire, en voyant l'air perplexe de son petit ami.

Que fais-tu ici ? demanda t'elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi ? voulut-il savoir, avant de lui plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Tu viens aussi avec Dave ? fit Rory en se tournant vers Lane.

Ok, accepta Lane. Je vais aller le chercher, je vais voir s'il a passé une belle nuit à partager la même chambre que Zac.

Probablement moins pénible que toi qui devait la partager avec Patty, rigola Rory.

Lane roula les yeux.

Elle aurait préférée partager sa chambre avec un beau mec musclé, mais malheureusement c'est sur moi qu'elle est tombée.

Elle s'en remettra, dit Jess très sérieux.

Ouais. Bon je vais chercher Dave et on vous rejoint à la salle à manger, lança Lane avant de sortir de la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle fut éloignée, Jess attira Rory vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Je t'ai manquée cette nuit ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix câline.

Terriblement, répondit Jess avant de continuer à l'embrasser.

À la fin du baiser, ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis finalement Jess dit d'une voix basse, très sensuelle :

Je t'aime.

Le cœur de Rory se mit à palpiter. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer ces mots.

Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle troublée.

Puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger de l'auberge, attablés avec Dave, Lane, Lorelai, Luke et Jackson. La plupart des gens étaient partis et l'endroit était relativement calme.

Sookie, assieds-toi avec nous, lança Lorelai à son amie qui amenait une assiette de bagels touts chauds.

Il y a les œufs qui attendent à la cuisine.

Tu ne réussiras jamais à la faire asseoir, tant que tout le monde n'aura pas le ventre plein, dit Jackson en direction de Lorelai.

Lorelai n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer que Sookie était déjà repartie en direction de la cuisine.

Elle en fait trop, protesta t'elle.

Ça lui fait plaisir, répliqua Jackson.

Elle a besoin de se détendre, fit Lorelai. Pourquoi on ne sortiraient pas ce soir ?

Sortir où ? s'informa Jackson. On est à Stars Hollow. La seule attraction passée neuf heures, c'est le troubadour et on sait toi et moi que ce n'est pas une activité pour les gens sains d'esprit de rester planter là à l'écouter chanter.

Est-ce qu'il existe une seule chose pour les gens sains d'esprit dans cette ville ? marmonna Jess.

Jess ! le réprimanda Luke qui l'avait entendu.

On n'a qu'à aller à Hartford, fit Lorelai. Il y a un petit bar très classe que Sookie adorerait.

D'accord, accepta Jackson intéressé.

Lorelai se tourna vers Luke.

Tu viens aussi ?

Hein qui moi ? fit-il.

Non, Taylor. J'ai toujours rêvée d'aller faire la tournée des bars avec Taylor et de le voir saoûl au point de monter sur une table et de faire un strip-tease. Mais bien sûr toi, ajouta t'elle plus sérieuse.

J'espère franchement que tu ne projettes pas de me voir me trémousser sur une table en enlevant tous mes vêtements, répliqua Luke.

Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Jess, alors que Rory mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher un sourire.

Luke l'ignora et dit à Lorelai :

Si ça peut te faire plaisir j'irai avec vous.

Génial !

Et nous on pourraient se faire une soirée-ciné, dit Rory en regardant tour à tour Jess, Lane et Dave.

Ouais ça serait super, approuva Lane, suivit de Jess et Dave.

Lorsque Sookie revint à la table avec les œufs, Lorelai lui parla de la soirée qu'elle avait planifiée. Sookie sembla intéressée par le projet.

Et c'est parti pour une deuxième nuit blanche, fit Lorelai.

Presque blanche, corrigea sa fille.

Ne me corrige pas. Je veux avoir l'air d'avoir une vie décadente.

Oh mon dieu, commenta Rory en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se dit que la soirée-ciné risquait quand même d'être intéressante. Ça lui permettrait de mieux connaître Dave et qui sait peut-être que Jess se trouverait des affinités avec lui.

Après être sortis de l'auberge, Rory, Jess, Lane et Dave se rendirent chez Doose's faire provision de nourriture pour la soirée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Jess aperçut aussitôt Dean qui plaçait de la nourriture sur les tablettes et lui jeta un regard haineux. Rory pour sa part, ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Elle ne voulait surtout pas créer un nouveau sujet de dispute avec Jess.

On prend des guimauves ? demanda Lane en, en brandissant un paquet.

Tu imagines vraiment Rory faire une soirée-ciné sans guimauves ? blagua Jess.

Non vraiment pas, avoua Lane.

Rory sourit, avant de dire :

Et si on se séparaient ? Ce serait plus rapide pour tout trouver. Lane et moi on va de ce côté et vous deux, dit-il en regardant les garçons vous n'avez qu'à aller par là. Prenez ce que vous voulez je vous fait confiance.

Si tu pourrais dire pareil pour le choix des films, grommela Jess.

Si je te laissais choisir, tu déciderais encore de regarder _Presque Célèbre_.

On ne l'écoutent pas si souvent que ça, rétorqua Jess.

C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci !

Tu fais pareil avec _Footloose_, s'en mêla Lane en souriant.

Merci de m'aider. Bon on ferait mieux de commencer tout de suite nos achats, trancha t'elle.

Jess et Dave s'éloignèrent. Jess essayait de ne pas se préoccuper de Dean qui lui lançaient des regards meurtriers depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Dave le remarqua.

À ce que je vois tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur.

C'est l'ex-copain de Rory, dit Jess comme si cela expliquait tout.

Je sais. Je l'ai déjà rencontré une fois. Il m'a donné l'impression d'être plutôt… ennuyeux.

Effectivement, approuva Jess. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que Rory foutait avec lui.

Les femmes sont mystérieuses parfois, répondit Dave mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Jess lui sourit.

Et je crois que j'ai choisie la femme la plus mystérieuse sur terre.

Rory et Lane arpentaient les allées, prenant des croustilles et des boissons gazeuses.

On devraient pas manger plus santé ? demanda Lane en fronçant les sourcils

On s'y mettra demain, dit Rory.

Oui, demain ça me paraît bien.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, mais Lane perdit rapidement le sien.

Dean n'arrête pas de nous observer, marmonna t'elle entre ses dents.

Rory leva les yeux dans la direction où regardait son ami. Dean se tenait là et avait arrêté de placer des cannes de soupe sur les étagères pour les regarder. Rory soupira et détourna le regard.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Lane ?

Lui laisser du temps.

On a tout ! lança une voix derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent et virent Jess et Dave un panier rempli de victuailles à la main.

En voyant Jess apparaître, Dean détourna rapidement le regard, mais passez vite pour que le jeune homme n'ait pas remarquer son jeu.

Oh vous avez oubliés les bretzels ! s'exclama Lane. Je vais les chercher.

Je te suis, fit Dave.

Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, Rory se tourna vers son petit ami.

J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai invitée Lane et Dave à passer la soirée avec nous.

Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Dave a l'air sympa.

Il l'est. Et essaie de faire un petit effort avec Lane aussi.

Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer…

Elle ne te connaît pas bien, c'est tout. Tu vas voir je vais la convertir.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis Jess s'approcha de Rory et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

En tout cas, je crois que toi tu es déjà convertie…

Rory éclata de rire et le prit par la main, l'entraînant retrouver Lane et Dave qui étaient quelques pas plus loin.

Elle avait complètement ignoré Dean. Ce dernier savait qu'il devait l'oublier, arrêter de penser à elle. Pour l'instant c'était impossible. Il lui fallait du temps.


	20. Chapitre 20

Le soir même, juste avant la soirée-ciné, Rory et Jess se retrouvèrent au lac. On étaient en novembre et l'air était frais, mais ils adoraient passer un moment tous les deux, assis sur le petit pont. Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre, essayant de se réchauffer autant que possible. La jeune fillefrappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pour essayer de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Tu veux qu'on partent ? demanda Jess lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était presque transformée en bloc de glace.

Non.

Tu ne préfèrerais pas être assise devant un feu de foyer en train de lire un bon livre ?

Bon tu gagnes, fit Rory. Je suis morte de froid.

Elle se leva et Jess fit de même. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils marchèrent jusque chez les Gilmore.

Pourquoi tu crois que ta mère a invité Luke à sortir avec eux ce soir ? lâcha soudain Jess.

Ben j'en sais trop rien. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

Quoi ? Que Luke sorte avec ma mère, Sookie et Jackson ?

Le fait qu'il sorte tout simplement. Luke est un casanier. Et là voilà qu'il assiste à deux soirées en deux jours.

Peut-être qu'il en a assez d'être confiné.

Le jour où il en aura assez d'être confiné, il faudra faire venir les hommes en blanc.

Rory sourit.

Mais pourquoi ça te tracasse tant que ça ?

Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au marathon de danse ?

Qu'ils allaient finir ensemble, répondit Rory.

Exact.

Jess, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sortent ensemble ce soir, avec Sookie et Jackson soit dit-en passant, qu'ils vont forcément se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre demain matin.

Ça je l'espère. Ça risquerait d'être traumatisant pour moi.

Rory pouffa de rire et s'empara de la main de son petit ami.

Allez, presse le pas, avant que je ne meure congelée !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Gilmore, Rory s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, impatiente qu'elle était de sentir un peu de chaleur.

En les voyant, Lorelai lança :

Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? Au Pôle Nord ?

Arrête de rigoler, rétorqua Rory.

Tu veux une tasse de chocolat chaud ? offrit Lorelai.

Ok.

Lorelai se dirigea vers la cuisine et Rory se débarrassa de ses vêtements, encore frigorifiée.

Tu devrais prendre un bain chaud, lui suggéra Jess.

Avec toi ? plaisanta Rory.

J'adorerais.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant de se diriger vers le sofa. Rory s'enroula dans une couverture et s'appuya contre Jess. Lorelai revint bientôt avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud, une pour Rory et une pour Jess.

Lane et Dave viennent toujours ce soir ? s'informa Lorelai.

En principe oui.

Et quel est le programme de la soirée ?

_Grease, La fureur de vivre_ et _Shining._

Lorelai fronça les sourcils.

Curieux mélange… Une comédie musicale, un drame et un film d'horreur.

On a tous des goûts très différents.

Lorelai ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut arrêtée par le téléphone qui sonnait.

J'y vais, lança t'elle.

Tu crois qu'il est empoisonné ? demanda Jess avant de boire une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Probablement, répondit Rory jouant le jeu.

D'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme ça que les Kennedy ont tués Marilyn ?

Si c'est vraiment eux qui l'ont tués.

Je sais que tu crois que c'est eux, alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire.

Rory lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle voulut ensuite s'éloigner, mais Jess la pressa contre lui.

Reste là. Pendant que ta mère est au téléphone, profitons-en, dit-il malicieusement.

Rory lui fit un sourire complice, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lorelai, Luke, Sookie et Jackson étaient attablés dans un petit bar de Hartford. Le DJ avait mis une ballade des Bangles _Eternal Flame _et Lorelai mourrait d'envie de danser, mais apparemment Luke n'en avait aucune envie. Décidément ce n'était pas un endroit pour lui. Jackson invita Sookie à danser et bientôt Lorelai et Luke se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux.

Tu sais, on s'amuseraient beaucoup plus si on dansaient, lança prudemment Lorelai.

Luke lui jeta un regard en coin.

Tu veux que je t'invite à danser ?

C'est très romantique de le demander comme ça, ironisa la jeune femme.

Écoute, j'aimerais bien danser, mais je te marcherais sans cesse sur les pieds. Tu sais bien je le faisais sans arrêt au marathon…

Au diable mes pieds ! l'interrompit Lorelai.

Elle se leva et tira Luke par la main.

Viens danser !

Luke la suivit sur la piste de danse et l'enlaça tendrement. Peut-être un peu plus tendrement qu'il ne l'était nécessaire en fait…

Après quelques secondes, Lorelai dit :

Tu ne m'as marché sur les pieds qu'une seule fois. Tu vois ce n'est pas si mal.

Luke sourit.

Tu es gentille d'être si tolérante.

J'avais envie de danser avec toi.

Luke rougit.

Hum… Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis finalement Luke détourna le regard gêné. Pour se donner une contenance, il dit :

Ta soirée te plaît ?

C'est la soirée de Sookie, pas la mienne, corrigea Lorelai.

Ouais, bon c'est pareil.

Oui je m'amuse bien, fit la jeune femme. Mais je trouve que ton café est cent fois mieux que ce bar. C'est bizarre à dire, là-bas je me sens chez moi.

Tu l'es, rétorqua son ami.

Oui. On forme une espèce de grande famille Rory et moi avec toi, Jess, Taylor, Babette…

Si j'étais toi je ne dirais pas trop fort que je considère Taylor comme un membre de ma famille.

Oh, tu comprend ce que je veux dire.

Luke se fit plus sérieux.

Oui je comprend. Et comme je vis seul avec Jess, ça peut être bien de savoir qu'il y a des gens sur qui je peut compter. Comme toi par exemple.

Lorelai lui sourit.

Je suis contente que tu le saches.

La chanson des Bangles se termina, pour laisser la place à _Waiting for a girl like you _de Foreigner.

Tu veux arrêter de danser ? demanda Lorelai anxieuse.

Non, dit Luke en la serrant plus près de lui, ce qui la fit rougir.

Luke ?

Oui ?

Est-ce que ça t'arrives parfois de regretter de n'avoir personne dans ta vie ?

Elle rougit aussitôt de son audace et se reprit :

Je veux dire… Parfois est-ce que tu aimerais pouvoir tout dire à une personne, savoir que cette personne ne te jugerait pas quoiqu'il advienne…

Je t'ai toi, dit doucement Luke.

Lorelai le regarda longuement, puis finalement approcha ses lèvres de celles de Luke et l'embrassa passionnément.

Rory, Jess, Lane et Dave étaient confortablement installés sur le divan des Gilmore et regardaient _La fureur de vivre_.

J'adore James Dean ! s'exclama Lane.

Attention la prévint Dave, je pourrais être jaloux.

D'un mec qui est mort depuis cinquante ans ? lança Rory tout en prenant une poignée de croustilles.

Il est mort à 24 ans, répliqua Jess. C'est dur de se l'imaginer plus vieux. Alors peut-être que Lane est amoureuse d'une image…

La ferme ! fit Lane en souriant.

Tu as un spécimen du beau jeune homme américain et totalement vivant lui, juste à tes côtés dit Rory moqueuse à son amie.

Je serais dingue de ne pas en profiter, lança Lane.

Dave se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Rory et Jess échangèrent un regard complice, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le film.

La soirée se termina très tard. Lane passait la nuit chez les Gilmore. Elle avait obtenue la permission en disant qu'elle et Rory réviseraient ensemble. Et Madame Kim avait tout gobée.

Lorsque les garçons se levèrent pour partir, Rory et Lane firent de même. Lane et Dave se dirigèrent vers le vestibule et Rory et Jess restèrent dans le salon, pour parler quelques minutes. Jess avait plutôt l'air mal à l'aise.

Hum Rory ? fit-il.

Quoi ?

Tu sais depuis qu'on a eus notre prise de bec, on n'en a pas vraiment parlés…

C'est oublié Jess.

Je sais. Mais je voulais que tu saches, que je ne t'en veux pas.

Je sais.

Si tu veux continuer à parler à Dean, eh bien ne t'en empêche pas, continua t'il, mais sa copine vit que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

Elle secoua la tête.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec Dean. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Tu sais, je me suis mise à ta place. Je me suis imaginée ce que ça me ferait si tu parlerais à Shae. Et puis ça me faisait mal. Parce que je la déteste probablement autant que tu détestes Dean.

Jess eut un sourire en coin.

Alors on est quittes, parce que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de reparler à Shane un jour.

Rory lui sourit.

Je t'adore.

Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis Jess dut partir à regrets. Lui et Rory allèrent rejoindre Lane et Dave qui se tenaient devant la porte. Jess enfila son manteau, donna un dernier baiser à sa petite amie et sortit accompagné de Dave.

Tu crois qu'ils vont devenir copains tous les deux ? demanda Lane.

C'est en route, je crois.

Moi aussi. Et tu sais, je commence vraiment à apprécier Jess.

Tant mieux, dit Rory vraiment heureuse.

Finalement tout le monde semblait accepter sa relation avec Jess et pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle ne se sentait plus coupable.

**FIN**

_Je trouve que la fin est un peu trop directe, mais ça fait des mois que je suis à écrire cette fanfiction, alors forcément j'en ai assez. Je prépare une autre fanfic qui se déroulera probablement à la fin de la saison 2. Encore Literati évidemment…_


End file.
